Together
by Ayumuri-chan
Summary: Suite au tournoi, Todoroki faisait des rêves étranges sur une petite touffe verte alors qu'il avait ses propres problèmes familiaux à régler. D'ailleurs, qui était cette personne qu'il avait rencontré ? Était-ce à cause d'elle qu'il faisait ces rêves ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que c'était Midoriya ? Serait-il...? /!\ Lemon /!\ Yaoi /!\ Évènement se situant durant la saison 2 /!\
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour #SBARF# Bon, effectivement je suis de retour après une trèèèèèès longue absence et pas pour du black butler/kuroshitsuji sorry ! Pour celles et ceux (?) qui se posent la question, oui j'envisage de continuer mes fictions sur kuroshitsuji mais pas tout de suite. Si jamais vous souhaitez une suite tout de suite, vous pouvez me contacter en mp et je vous dirai la suite y a pas de soucis ^^

Bon comment dire... Je suis tombée sous le charme de my hero academia et tout particulièrement pour le tododeku... D'où l'idée de cette fiction ~ Mais comme ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écris, je ne sais pas si mes écrits seront biens... J'espère que vous aimerez en tout cas !

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et l'idée vient d'un doujinshi qui porte ce même nom. J'essaierai de vous mettre le lien quand je le trouverai sinon vous pouvez le trouver sur myreadingmangas ! :) J'espère que vous aimerez cette fiction ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

L'explosion était immense. Todoroki ne s'attendait pas à ce que la déflagration soit aussi importante au point d'éjecter son adversaire hors du ring. Certes, il a mis toute sa puissance pour assurer son coup mais il manquait encore de pratique pour contrôler complètement ses flammes. De plus, il était étonné que Midoriya ait cédé si facilement à cette explosion, lui qui le pensait quasi-increvable. Alors malgré la fatigue et l'engourdissement dans son corps, il ne put empêcher l'étonnement de s'exprimer sur son visage tandis qu'il peinait à se tenir debout sur le ring. Il entendit à peine Midnight déclarer sa victoire, sûrement dû au souffle puissant de son attaque, mais il semblait bien avoir gagné au vu des gens qui se levaient et tapaient dans leurs mains. Bon sang, comment a-t-il pu gagner ? Il n'en revenait pas de voir le corps du vert à terre, à l'abandon et brisé, alors que sa détermination était sans faille.

La fatigue commençait à prendre possession de son esprit mais il se sentit quelque part soulagé. Soulagé de ce poids qu'il ressentait depuis tellement d'années. Voyant à travers ses yeux brumeux le corps de son rival se faire déplacer sur un brancard, il décida aussi de partir du ring complètement détruit par l'assaut de leurs attaques. Etrangement, il se sentait bien malgré son corps endolori qui était sûrement dû à une surproduction de ses deux alters. Le simple fait d'avoir parlé à Midoriya lui avait fait réaliser des choses, ce qu'il n'aurait pu faire avant. Cette simple phrase : **« Ce pouvoir, n'est-ce pas le tien ?! »** lui avait permis de se rappeler des moments qu'il avait passés avec sa mère. Comment avait-il pu oublier ces moments ? Alors que sa mère représente tellement de choses pour lui au point qu'il ne préférait qu'utiliser que son pouvoir.

Mais maintenant, il était en proie au doute. Devait-il vraiment utiliser le pouvoir de cette ordure de père ? Tout comme sa mère, il trouvait ce pouvoir répugnant mais pourtant n'avait-elle pas elle-même dit qu'il pouvait être ce qu'il voulait ? Cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'il avait le droit d'utiliser ce pouvoir ? Il n'en savait rien. Ce pouvoir… rien que le fait de se dire qu'une partie de son corps avait les gènes de Endeavor le dégoûtait au point de vouloir se l'arracher lui-même. Alors utiliser ce pouvoir, c'était peut-être au-dessus de ses forces. Néanmoins, Midoriya l'avait poussé à utiliser ce pouvoir et juste à cet instant, il avait l'impression d'être enfin libre de tout. C'est pour cela qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant envers lui. Si seulement il l'avait rencontré plus tôt, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas été à ce point-là aveuglé par la haine et qu'il aurait pu plus facilement accepter cette partie de lui.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à une éventuelle possibilité d'utiliser ses flammes malgré son dégoût tout en marchant, il se retrouva face à la personne qu'il voulait le moins voir au monde.

_ « Pousse-toi ! » Je n'y ai pas droit ?, provoqua ouvertement l'homme en face de lui.

L'interpellé préféra opter pour le silence face à cette réplique alors que son bras gauche commença à lui picoter, lui donnant l'envie de déchainer à nouveau ses flammes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait cette envie mais quelque part, il regrettait d'avoir utilisé ces satanés flammes qui lui rappelaient que trop bien à quel point il écœurait sa mère. Si seulement il n'était pas né ainsi, sa mère aurait pu connaître une meilleure vie au lieu de subir cette vie avec cet enfoiré.

_ Tu ne maîtrises pas encore tes flammes, ça peut être dangereux. Mais tu es enfin devenu une version améliorée de moi en abandonnant tes caprices ! Viens me voir quand tu seras diplômé. Je te mènerai vers la gloire !

Cette phrase qui aurait le don de l'agacer ne lui faisait plus rien. Vraiment, sa tête était simplement vide alors qu'il réfléchissait encore aux propos de sa mère et de son précédent adversaire. Qu'est-ce qui était bon dans toute cette histoire ? Il ne le savait plus et cela le désorienta, ne savant même plus comment réagir face au héros numéro deux.

_ Je n'ai rien abandonné…, répondit sèchement Todoroki alors qu'il observait son bras gauche qui lui semblait différent de d'habitude.

_ Hein ?, lâcha avec étonnement son géniteur.

_ On ne change pas si facilement. C'est juste que le temps d'un instant, une seconde… j'ai oublié ton existence.

L'expression de surprise sur le visage de son père lui donna envie de rigoler. Au moins, cela lui permit de fermer son clapet et c'était satisfaisant. Mais au-delà de sa rancœur, il savait bien qu'il devait réfléchir réellement à l'étendue de son alter et à ses… propres problèmes. Maintenant que sa propre foi était ébranlée, il devait réfléchir à comment trouver un but dans la vie pour devenir le héros qu'il désirait vraiment être.

_ Est-ce bien ? Est-ce mal ? Est-ce la chose à faire ? Je vais… y réfléchir…, lâcha simplement le bicolore en poursuivant sa route.

Oui, il était en proie au doute et il ne savait pas ce qui était bien ou mal maintenant. Cet alter abjecte lui donnait une puissance et un champ de possibilités bien plus importants, lui permettant de se rapprocher de son rêve. Mais ne serait-ce pas une trahison envers sa mère qui avait l'impression de voir cet être ignoble à travers ses flammes ? Inconsciemment, Shouto toucha à sa brûlure, lui rappelant les paroles désespérées de la femme qu'il chérissait du plus profond de son être. Cette brûlure lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il ne devait absolument pas devenir le même homme qu'Endeavor. Il se l'était juré. Mais si ce pouvoir est vraiment sien, est-ce qu'il pourra devenir un héros comme il en a rêvé dans sa jeunesse ?

Tellement de questions se succédaient dans sa tête, lui faisant complètement oublier son objectif lors de ce tournoi. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Utiliser cet alter pour qu'il se l'approprie ou encore le rejeter et garder la haine envers cet homme. Un soupir passa au travers de ses lèvres alors que la frustration gagnait son cœur. Finalement, ce combat contre Midoriya lui faisait découvrir des choses qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir.

Il continua de se perdre dans son esprit, réfléchissant aux possibilités qu'il a et au comportement altruiste de son ennemi. Il était tellement stupide d'avoir agi ainsi mais c'était un véritable acte héroïque qui l'avait profondément touché. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce geste venant de son ami, il lui en serait reconnaissant à tout jamais. Il ne put s'empêcher de prononcer encore un merci intérieurement à l'être qui avait réussi à le libérer de son passé.

Alors qu'il continuait à marcher dans le couloir tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui se dirigeait vers lui. Malgré les échos se percutant contre les murs du couloir sombre, l'adolescent ignora la personne jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive vers elle. En fait, il sortit de sa rêverie seulement au moment où il sentit la jeune dame tapoter sa tête. Son corps réagit alors au quart de tour, utilisant son alter de glace contre elle pour l'éloigner au plus vite. Mais la femme s'éloigna aussitôt de lui, bondissant en arrière pour être hors de portée de son alter. Qui était-elle et pourquoi souriait-elle ? D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle ici ? En principe, personne ne peut entrer aussi facilement alors que faisait-elle ici ? Elle n'avait en aucun cas l'allure d'un héros, ni d'une vilaine… juste d'une civile.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?!, hurla Todoroki alors qu'il était prêt à utiliser sa glace au moindre geste suspect.

_ Hum… Todoroki Shouto, ton esprit me semble pas mal tourmenté. Du coup, je pensais peut-être te donner un petit coup de main, répondit simplement l'interpellée d'une voix enjouée.

_ Pardon ?, s'étonna le garçon alors qu'il restait sur sa garde.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, mon alter n'a rien de dangereux et puis… j'ai besoin de toi pour gagner mon pari, susurra doucement la dame en posant son doigt sur son menton alors qu'elle semblait pensive.

_ Quel pari ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait sur –

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, la jeune fille s'éclipsa rapidement, courant à une vitesse incroyable. A peine avait-il eu le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle semblait déjà bien loin et épuisé par son combat, il peinait encore à utiliser son alter de glace pour l'arrêter ou la poursuivre. Il lui fallait malheureusement encore du repos s'il voulait être opérationnel pour son prochain combat. Et puis, elle ne dégageait aucune intention meurtrière, ni une aura de danger. C'était comme si elle était inoffensive selon son instinct… de toute façon, il n'avait même plus la tête à penser à ce genre de choses. Elle se fera sûrement arrêter par la sécurité et elle ne lui a rien fait. Bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de se demander quel était son alter, le bicolore se dit que du moment qu'il était toujours conscient et qu'il pouvait utiliser son alter, c'est que le pouvoir de cette femme était bien inoffensif. Il verra bien au moment du match suivant avec Iida.

* * *

Du côté de l'infirmerie, le jeune Midoriya n'en menait pas large non plus. Ayant endommagé au maximum ses membres pour forcer son adversaire à utiliser son côté gauche, il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Il ne pensait pas que cela irait jusqu'à une opération mais quelque part, il était satisfait de lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pu soulager ne serait-ce qu'un moment le jeune homme de sa tristesse qu'il avait perçu depuis les gradins et il en était heureux. Malgré l'avertissement d'All Might, il était content d'avoir aidé son prochain, même si cela lui a coûté sa place en quart de finale. Au moins, la frustration qu'il avait quand il regardait le bialter avait disparu. Mais maintenant, il voulait aussi lui parler. Notamment au niveau de ses problèmes familiaux. Après tout, Todoroki lui avait confié son lourd passé pour lui expliquer la raison de son défi mais c'était quelque chose dont il voulait discuter avec lui. Peut-être qu'il se mêlait encore des choses qui ne le concernaient pas, mais le regard si attristé de son camarade de classe ne lui sortait pas de sa tête. Cela l'avait profondément marqué car malgré ce passé lourd, il restait quelqu'un de puissant et d'honorable. Le vert ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'admiration à son égard, autant qu'il en avait pour Kacchan. Alors, le plus petit espérait sincèrement l'avoir aidé ne serait-ce qu'un peu et continuerait à le soutenir si possible. Après tout, on pouvait les appeler des amis suite à un tel combat non ?

Mais malgré tout, il ressentait le goût amer de la défaite. C'était tellement difficile de supporter le fait qu'il n'avait pas su tenir son engagement envers son professeur. Lui qui voulait qu'il se montre à la hauteur et que tout le monde le voit, c'était complètement raté. Il avait sûrement effrayé le public avec son entêtement et même si son tuteur lui avait dit que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas si mal, cela le tuait. Son propre cœur lui disait qu'il avait bien fait d'agir ainsi mais la raison ne pouvait l'empêcher de lui murmurer qu'il avait une fois de plus déçu son idole. Comment pouvait-il être aussi idiot et ne pas faire ce que l'on lui disait de faire bon sang ? Les larmes de rage et de frustration envers lui coulaient malgré tout. Ce n'est pas en pleurant qu'il arrivera à quoi que ce soit mais il en avait besoin pour déverser ce surplus de sentiments contradictoires. Oui, il était partagé entre la joie d'avoir réussir à convaincre Todoroki d'utiliser son pouvoir tandis que d'un autre côté, il se sentait tellement honteux d'avoir trahi la confiance de son mentor. Il n'était qu'un sombre abruti. Finalement, méritait-il vraiment le One For All ? Méritait-il vraiment d'avoir ce pouvoir alors qu'il essuyait à chaque fois un échec écrasant ? Que ce soit pour la maîtrise de son pouvoir ou la maîtrise de soi, il faisait un piètre élève. Alors que l'adulte faisait preuve de tellement de compréhension et venait l'encourager même dans son échec. Le plus jeune se sentait terriblement stupide et fut désemparé. Si seulement il était plus fort. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi têtu…

L'opération s'était bien déroulée mais Izuku était encore sous l'emprise de l'anesthésiant. On pouvait dire qu'il était dans un état de semi-conscience qu'il parvenait à peine à maintenir. Il avait l'impression d'être dans le brouillard et que son cerveau marchait au ralenti. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes mais il voulait rester éveillé au cas où All Might aurait quelque chose d'important à dire dans l'urgence. Il tentait de se mouvoir mais il peinait à bouger le moindre muscle. Cela devait être un fort anesthésiant pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état. La pièce était à peine éclairée par le filet de soleil qui traversait les rideaux de l'infirmerie. Ainsi, il fut surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer une personne envahie par la lumière du couloir. Qui était-ce ? Il tentait de voir mais sa tête bougeait à peine et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à voir par-dessus la brume que s'était créée son cerveau.

Il ne voyait que des sortes de cheveux rouges. Etait-ce Kirishima ? Le jeune blessé plissa un peu plus des yeux mais il voyait quelqu'un de plutôt bien coiffé contrairement à son camarade de classe qui avait les cheveux en bataille. Alors était-ce Todoroki ? Il bougea ses lèvres gercées pour lui parler mais même le fait d'avoir bougé sa mâchoire lui semblait insurmontable et douloureux.

_ Todo…roki… -kun ?..., chuchota faiblement l'alité alors que sa gorge sèche semblait être en feu suite à ce simple nom.

La personne ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de simplement se rapprocher du petit garçon qui commençait à perdre connaissance. Il vit simplement le sourire de cette inconnue suivie d'un mouvement de lèvres qui lui intimait de se taire. Il sentit simplement le matelas s'affaisser tout autour de son corps, signe que quelqu'un était monté sur tout le lit. Et il se rappela uniquement d'avoir vu de magnifiques yeux dorés qui le fixaient grands ouverts alors qu'il partait dans le monde des songes.

* * *

Le bialter tentait de se reposer dans la loge pour les participants du prochain combat. Malheureusement, c'était peine perdue. Sa tête était encore trop embrouillée par les nombreux sentiments qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Il fixa longuement sa main gauche. Elle lui démangeait depuis qu'il avait utilisé son Alter. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus utilisé que cela lui donna de nouvelles sensations. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était désireuse de se déchaîner mais s'il se laissait aller par cet alter, cela ne reviendrait-il pas à dire qu'il serait exactement comme cette ordure ? Le bicolore hésitait encore à utiliser ce pouvoir ou non. Après tout, il a très bien pu s'en passer lors de son combat contre Iida même si l'envie était toujours présente. Ce sentiment était agaçant et Todoroki ne savait absolument pas comment gérer ces pensées contradictoires. Quel était donc le bon choix ? Doucement, il se rappela de la puissance de cette main qui lui permettait d'utiliser ses flammes abjectes et de sa douce mère. Ce souvenir douloureux qui s'était gravé dans sa tête lui rappelait sans cesse que cet alter était un poison. Jamais il ne pourrait pardonner son père et pour cela il devait renier ces flammes. Mais maintenant qu'en est-il ? Il se rappela alors de la personne qui l'a obligé à les utiliser lors de ce combat. Midoriya est vraiment quelqu'un d'impressionnant. Cette simple phrase avait suffi à lui faire se souvenir de ce moment tendre qu'il pensait avoir oublié à jamais. Il voulait devenir un héros et un héros se définissait par son propre pouvoir et non uniquement par l'alter de ses progéniteurs. C'est vrai. Ces deux Alters qui proviennent de ses parents lui sont maintenant propres et c'est à lui de décider de comment les utiliser. Mais malgré tout, l'ombre du doute persistait dans son cœur. La réponse était évidente depuis ce match, néanmoins, l'accepter était autre chose maintenant. Son esprit n'était pas encore prêt à utiliser ces flammes. S'il le pouvait encore là, il aimerait ne jamais les utiliser pour faire honneur à sa mère qui a tant souffert par sa faute. Par ce maudit alter.

Ce combat l'avait complètement désorienté. Il ne savait absolument plus ce qu'il voulait faire à présent. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais posé ces questions avant d'affronter Midoriya… et maintenant, il cherchait de véritables réponses pour pouvoir avancer tout en respectant ses convictions. Qu'est-ce que sa mère aurait voulu qu'il devienne ?

A peine eut-il le temps de se poser cette question qu'il fut surpris par un puissant claquement de la porte, le faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensées complexes. Il fixa alors le nouveau venu et fut plutôt étonné de voir Bakugo. Il ne semblait pas être le seul à être surpris au vu de la tête que faisait ce dernier.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'est la loge…, commença alors le blond avec un ton qui s'annonçait ombrageux. Il observa la pancarte devant la loge et se rendit compte de son erreur, Merde c'est la 2 !

L'étonnement pour le plus calme ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux pour redevenir pensif. La présence du major de leur promo le laissait de marbre, après tout, il n'en avait plus rien à faire d'être le premier du tournoi. Cela n'avait plus de sens à partir du moment où il a utilisé son pouvoir. Ses pensées étaient bien plus intéressantes que la bombe explosive à ce moment-même. Ce qui eut le don d'enrager complètement le blond qui ne se fit pas prier pour le montrer.

Dans une démarche plus calme qu'il ne l'aurait cru – même s'il montrait du dédain -, il éleva la voix pour bien montrer son mécontentement.

_ OK, je me suis trompé de loge ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ignorer son adversaire de finale ! C'est ici que ça se passe, double face !, finit par hurler Katsuki en faisant exploser la table juste en face de son adversaire.

A ce même moment où son camarade de classe fit éclater son alter, Todoroki eut une révélation. Une telle révélation qu'il ne put retenir sa propre voix, faisant ainsi s'interroger l'autre personne dans la pièce.

_ Midoriya m'a dit la même chose, murmura le garçon aux yeux vairons plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

A la prononciation même du nom de son précédent adversaire, il avait la sensation que sa main le démangeait. C'était un souvenir si puissant que son corps ne pouvait pas oublier la sensation de ce moment. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'attitude du vert qui était pour lui toujours incompréhensible. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir agi ainsi, surtout au vu des circonstances. Il regarda de nouveau sa main, se demandant si à ce moment-là, il avait eu raison de se laisser aller au point de mettre le plus petit dans un sale état.

_ Il s'est mis en danger pour me libérer de mon fardeau. Tu le connais depuis tout petit…, constata posément le bialter en observant enfin le nouvel arrivant, il a toujours été comme ça ?

Sans le savoir, Shouto avait réveillé des souvenirs douloureux auprès de l'explosif qui n'acceptait absolument pas cette attitude. Le blond sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, la rage se déversant rapidement dans tous ses membres. Dans la colère, il sentit tous ses membres se crisper et sa voix devenir dangereuse.

_ Le maudit nerd… on s'en tape !, hurla l'interpelé en envoyant valser la table de son coup de pied, ce n'est qu'un pleurnichard ! Pareil pour tes histoires de famille ! Je m'en cogne, alors t'as intérêt à te battre avec tes flammes ! Je les éteindrai comme un rien !

Sur ces sages paroles, Katsuki sortit en trombe de la salle et claqua bien la porte derrière lui. Le bicolore l'observa faire malgré ses émotions, passant de la surprise au mécontentement puis au sérieux. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réaction, lui laissant supposer qu'il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose dans le passé entre ces deux-là mais cela ne le concernait pas et il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il voulait simplement savoir si Midoriya a toujours été aussi altruiste envers les autres mais cela devait être effectivement dans sa nature au vu de la réaction de son ami d'enfance. Ensuite, il était irrité par le fait que son camarade de classe ait découvert son passé par il ne sait quel moyen. Il n'en avait parlé qu'au garçon blessé et cela l'aurait étonné que ce dernier soit parti le dire à quelqu'un et surtout à lui. Donc cela laisse supposer qu'il a entendu la conversation en étant terré quelque part. Mais il fit fi de ce détail puisqu'au final, il s'en fichait qu'il le sache ou non. Katsuki n'était pas son objectif. Il devait de nouveau réfléchir à s'il devait utiliser réellement ses flammes comme le disait son prochain adversaire. Pas qu'il avait peur qu'il les « éteigne » comme il le dit si bien, mais toujours pour ses propres idéologies qui sont en contradiction. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire à présent ? Devait-il vraiment les utiliser bien que cela l'écœurait de le faire ? Toutes ces questions ne cessaient de mettre en doute sa propre foi.

* * *

Le combat s'annonçait mal parce qu'il était toujours en proie au doute. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à l'éventualité d'utiliser ses flammes face à un tel adversaire mais il espérait ne pas avoir à le faire. Il avait l'impression d'aller contre sa propre logique, de se décevoir et de nouveau trahir sa mère. Shouto comprenait parfaitement que c'étaient ses doutes qui mettaient en péril sa victoire mais comment pouvait-il reprendre confiance alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver une réponse satisfaisante pour concilier ses propres alters ?

Il avait hésité à utiliser l'alter de son père lorsqu'il avait attrapé le bras de son adversaire. Il aurait pu lui infliger des dégâts en le faisant mais le simple fait d'entendre cet être lui donner des ordres le fit encore plus douter. Nul doute que c'était risqué de jouer ainsi mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était au-delà de ses capacités et de ses principes. Que devait-il faire ? Au-delà de ses doutes, il vit bien la rage de son adversaire qui voulait absolument voir ses flammes. Il savait parfaitement que c'était irrespectueux envers son ennemi qui était à fond. Il en était désolé pour Katsuki car lui-même aurait voulu donner le meilleur de soi-même dans ce combat mais son cœur et son esprit étaient beaucoup trop ébranlés pour pouvoir sérieusement utiliser son alter.

_ Tu te fous de moi ? Je ne mérite pas, c'est ça ?, vociféra le blond en se relevant avec un regard d'assassin.

Le concerné entendit absolument tout, que ce soit la provocation de Bakugou ou les remarques d'Aizawa sur sa performance. Il savait que c'était bien plus lamentable que tout ce qu'il avait pu montrer jusque-là. Il était tout aussi enragé que la bombe humaine envers lui-même. Si seulement ce combat contre Midoriya ne l'avait pas autant affecté… cela ne servait à rien de réfléchir sur le passé, il se devait de se concentrer un minimum sur ce combat et de chercher un moyen de vaincre l'explosif au plus vite. Mais que devait-il faire ? Vraiment utiliser cet alter abjecte ? La réponse semblait si difficile à trouver…

_ Tu vas arrêter de te payer ma tronche ? Je vais te crever !, hurla avec rage l'adolescent surprenant le bialter, Je veux être le numéro un absolu ! Ça marche pas si j'éclate une merde comme toi ! Faut que tu me donnes plus qu'à Deku ! Si t'as pas envie de gagner, ôte-toi de mon chemin ! Tu n'as rien à faire sur ce ring !

Ces paroles ont encore plus ébranlé le concerné qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il était complètement perdu et ne cessait de tourner en rond depuis ce combat. Lui aussi voulait devenir un héros, lui aussi voulait être le meilleur des héros pour pouvoir écraser son père et sauver sa mère de ses griffes mais à quel prix ? Il se sentait de nouveau désolé pour son adversaire qui lui était à fond et n'hésitait pas contrairement à lui… depuis ce combat contre Izuku, il ne sait plus s'il avait fait le bon choix ou non. Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

_ Todoroki-kun ! Ne perds pas ! Courage !, hurla soudainement son ancien adversaire avec toute la puissance qui lui était permis d'avoir.

Ce simple cri l'avait fait vibrer du plus profond de son âme. Cette simple voix lui faisait de nouveau ressurgir tout ce tourbillon de sentiments qu'il avait ressenti avant ce combat. Et tout d'un coup, ces questions s'effacèrent en même temps qu'il laissait de nouveau son côté gauche perdre le contrôle. Il devait le faire, pour le bien de Katsuki mais aussi de Midoriya qui s'était donné la peine de l'encourager. Il sentit de nouveau la chaleur se déverser dans ses veines et les flammes chaudes s'emparer de la moitié de son corps. La motivation et l'excitation de ce pouvoir lui picotaient ses membres et il était de nouveau pris dans l'adrénaline. Il devait gagner. Peu importe que ce soit l'alter de son progéniteur, il se devait de se donner à fond pour remporter la première place comme avec le vert.

Il vit le blond préparer une puissante attaque, tourbillonnant à l'aide de l'impulsion de ses explosions. Todoroki se mit en garde, prêt à se défendre et à riposter avec toute l'étendue de son alter. Mais au dernier moment, il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de sa dernière discussion avec son père. Il se rappela de l'existence de cet être abjecte et du regard apeuré et dégoûté de sa mère lors de cet instant précis de son enfance. Alors les regrets et la tristesse lui transpercèrent le cœur, l'immobilisant dans ses actions et dans ses pensées. Jamais il ne pourrait pardonner cette enflure de père et jamais il ne pourra se pardonner d'utiliser cet alter qui dégoûtait sa propre mère. Figé par ces sentiments, ses flammes s'éteignirent doucement alors qu'il se vouait déjà à l'échec. Ce combat n'en valait pas la peine. Pas dans ces conditions. Autant laisser l'explosif gagner puisque de toute façon, la première place ne représentait plus rien à ce stade.

Résigné, il se laissa prendre de plein fouet la puissante attaque de son ennemi. Le souffle de l'explosion brisa toute la glace environnante et l'expulsa hors des limites du ring. Il se rappela juste de la puissante chaleur et de la douleur qu'il ressentit sur le coup ainsi que de l'impact de son dos contre la glace avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Après quelques heures de repos, il s'en suivit la remise des médailles aux trois premiers de ce tournoi. Bien évidemment, juste après son réveil, le blond était bien remonté contre le bialter qui ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Il était encore plongé dans la contradiction de ses pensées, ne faisant absolument attention à rien autour de lui alors que tout le monde voyait bien la rage et la haine de celui qui est bâillonné. Il ne fit non plus pas attention au discours de Midnight, ni des évènements qui s'en suivirent.

L'adolescent aux yeux vairons sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'All Might se tenait en face de lui, lui présentant sa médaille d'argent.

_ Tu as tes raisons pour ne pas avoir utilisé tes flammes en finale ?, demanda le héros en gardant son éternel sourire.

_ Depuis mon duel avec Midoriya… je suis désorienté, répondit avec franchise le concerné, Mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous vous intéressez à lui. Je voulais devenir un héros comme vous. Mais même si je trouve les réponses moi-même, ça ne suffira pas. Je dois remettre les choses en ordre dans ma vie, déclara finalement l'adolescent avec une détermination autre que la vengeance.

_ Bien. Ton visage a changé, approuva son professeur avant de l'enlacer, je ne te pose plus de questions et te laisse régler tes affaires.

_ Merci, remercia le plus jeune avec une voix plus fragile qu'il ne voulait paraître.

Le tournoi se finit sans encombre mais il laissait quand même des traces à ses participants. Pourtant quelque part, Midoriya était content car au moins, il avait l'impression que son rival et aussi ami était déterminé pour une meilleure cause. Il avait l'impression de voir un nouveau Shouto et que l'image si triste qu'il avait de lui allait évoluer à présent. C'était comme si son cœur se sentait un peu plus léger à cette constatation. Mais l'anxiété ne pouvait l'empêcher de l'alourdir dans sa joie en pensant à son meilleur ami qui était parti plus tôt pour voir l'état de son frère. Cette journée ne s'était pas finie sur une note joyeuse mais il espérait que tout irait bien pour Tenya, même si son mauvais pressentiment ne voulait pas le quitter.

* * *

Suite au discours d'Aizawa, Todoroki était rentré tout de suite chez lui, évitant ainsi minutieusement ses camarades de classe. Il remarqua qu'il manquait le délégué de classe et s'en souciait légèrement mais c'était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il ignora les salutations de sa sœur aînée qui semblait pourtant enthousiaste et monta les marches pour atteindre sa chambre. Il voulait pour le moment rester dans son monde et ce n'était certainement pas sa famille qui allait l'en sortir. Par miracle, il n'était pas tombé sur son père et il en était bien content parce qu'il réfléchissait assez longtemps comme ça. Sa sœur devait sûrement se douter qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme mais elle n'insista pas plus même si elle l'avait suivi jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Le petit frère lui avait juste dit qu'il ne voulait pas dîner avant de s'enfermer pour toute la soirée, malgré les contestations de la jeune femme.

Il posa son sac ou plutôt le jeta contre son bureau puis partit s'affaler dans son lit. Le silence lui faisait un bien fou, le soulageant un peu. Mine de rien, les coups de Bakugou avaient eu un certain impact et malgré les soins de Recovery Girl, il avait encore mal en plus d'être complètement épuisé. Il se retourna dans son lit pour se retrouver sur le dos et observa le plafond. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Trop de questions lui tourmentaient l'esprit mais il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire pour arriver à son objectif de base : être un héros. Ses membres gauches lui picotaient, lui rappelant l'étendue de la puissance de ses flammes tandis que son côté droit lui semblait plus froid que la normale. Il maîtrisait parfaitement ses glaces alors qu'il avait encore du mal avec ses flammes. Peut-être qu'avec de l'entraînement, il arrivera à les maitriser mais… recourir à cet alter ne revenait-il pas à trahir son identité ? Mais comme a dit le plus petit, ce pouvoir était le sien. Il a certes hérité ses pouvoirs de ses progéniteurs mais c'était lui qui en faisait usage donc ce pouvoir lui appartenait. Ce n'est pas celui de son père mais le sien. La preuve étant qu'il est capable de les utiliser sans qu'il soit là. Il aura encore du mal à les utiliser car il a l'impression de jouer le jeu d'Endeavor. Il n'avait pas envie d'être considéré comme un pion dont il pourrait se servir, ni réaliser les souhaits de son géniteur. Il voulait être un héros pour lui et non pour les autres et surtout pas pour cet horrible père. Un autre soupir traversa ses lèvres alors que petit à petit ses pensées s'embrouillèrent, l'amenant doucement vers un sommeil réparateur.

 _ **Brr… Brr… Brr…**_

Le jeune Shouto se réveilla doucement sous ce bruit étrange. Le bruit d'un vibreur ? Cela doit être son réveil mais il ne se rappelait pas d'en avoir programmé un. D'ailleurs quand s'est-il assoupi ? Difficilement, il se leva pour regarder son réveil qui affichait uniquement l'heure. D'ailleurs, si son réveil était programmé, il n'aurait pas vibré mais plutôt sonné. Donc c'était… son téléphone ? Avec un peu plus de conscience, il sentit effectivement son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Dans un mouvement las et sans aucune conviction vu qu'il venait juste de se réveiller, il attrapa son téléphone et le regarda. Un appel entrant de… Midoriya ? Il plissa des yeux pour être sûr mais effectivement, c'était bien lui. Il décrocha avant que l'appel prenne fin.

_ Midoriya ?, demanda le jeune homme avec une voix légèrement enrouée.

Un léger silence s'installa de l'autre côté de la ligne, faisant hausser un sourcil au bialter. Il aurait rêvé ? Mais pourtant il était bien sûr d'avoir lu le nom…

_ … Todoroki-kun ?, annonça avec surprise son interlocuteur avant de bafouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans la panique.

_ Hum… Midoriya ? Tout va bien ?, questionna le surdoué en se frottant les yeux pour bien se réveiller.

_ Ah hum … oui, oui… je suis désolé, je me suis trompé de numéro. Je pensais appeler Iida-kun mais j'ai dû mal regarder, expliqua son interlocuteur avant de partir dans de longues tirades dont il avait le secret.

_ Iida ? C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas là pour la remise de médailles… tu sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?, coupa alors le bicolore avec un ton se voulant inquiet.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. En principe, il aurait coupé court à la discussion et aurait oublié cet incident. Après tout, il n'était pas là pour être ami avec eux, il n'avait qu'un seul objectif en tête, devenir le meilleur sans avoir à utiliser l'alter de son progéniteur. Mais maintenant sa vision a changé, son objectif n'est plus le même. Il devait s'en fixer un pour pouvoir de nouveau avancer. Alors étrangement, le fait d'entendre la voix de son ancien adversaire le détendait. Du coup, il voulait prolonger cette discussion avec le moindre détail futile. Il se sentait bien avec lui. C'était bizarre mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

_ Ah heu… Oui ! Enfin non ! Je…, bafouilla le vert avec une voix anxieuse.

Le possesseur de glace sourit à l'entente de sa réponse. Curieusement, il pouvait facilement imaginer son camarade de classe agiter ses bras dans la panique, avoir les yeux grands ouverts et sur le côté pour éviter toute confrontation. Tiens ? Comment pouvait-il imaginer aussi facilement sa réaction ? Il avait sûrement dû trop l'observer ces derniers temps puisqu'il l'intriguait.

_ Si tu ne peux pas me le dire, ce n'est pas grave Midoriya. Je comprendrai, sauva Todoroki avec un ton beaucoup plus doux qu'il ne le pensait.

_ Ce… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais… cela concerne Iida-kun personnellement du coup, je préfère quand même lui demander son accord avant de te le dire.

_ Pas de soucis Midoriya. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas grave.

_ … Désolé…, chuchota le plus petit dont la voix semblait dépitée.

Cela fit froncer les sourcils du protagoniste qui parvenait une nouvelle fois à imaginer sa réaction, affichant un air si triste comme s'il portait toute la souffrance du monde. Cela l'agaça pour une quelconque raison. Il n'aimait pas cette réaction mais il n'était vraiment pas doué pour réconforter les gens. L'adolescent aux bialters préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas aggraver la conversation. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire quelque chose ou non.

Ainsi, ils étaient au téléphone sans se parler depuis au moins trente secondes. Ce silence était étrange et pesant. Shouto se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il raccroche après une salutation mais son corps ne l'obéissait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de mettre fin à cet appel.

_ Todoroki-kun ?,

_ Hm ?, lâcha avec surprise l'interpellé alors qu'il se redressait pour s'assoir.

_ Je… Heu…

_ Si tu veux dire quelque chose, dis-le Midoriya, trancha Shouto avec une voix ferme.

_ Hum…, hésita au début le jeune avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, Comment vas-tu ?

_ … Pardon ?, s'étonna Todoroki pendant qu'il enlevait sa cravate pour être plus à l'aise.

_ Je… comme tu es parti très vite, je n'ai pas pu te voir. Du coup, je voulais savoir comment tu allais depuis ton combat avec Kacchan…, expliqua-t-il d'un ton soucieux et avenant.

C'était agréable songea alors le jeune homme aux yeux vairons. Midoriya lui rappelait sa mère. Il se sentait nostalgique et étrange. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à faire face à ce sentiment donc sans le vouloir, les larmes ont commencé à lui monter aux yeux. Izuku était celui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux comme sa mère l'avait fait dans sa plus tendre enfance alors il avait l'impression de les associer. Depuis longtemps personne n'osait lui demander comment il allait puisqu'il représentait la « fierté » de son père et personne ne tentait de s'approcher de lui depuis qu'il avait perdu sa très chère mère. Du coup, quelque part, cela le soulageait de savoir que quelqu'un continuait à s'inquiéter réellement pour lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de remercier du fond du cœur son cadet qui se montrait toujours soucieux et ouvert à lui. Sa vue se brouilla alors qu'il peinait à respirer. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré ainsi ? Sûrement depuis que sa mère a disparu de sa vie et qu'il n'a jamais voulu la revoir, de peur qu'il ne la blesse à nouveau avec cet alter hideux.

_ Todoroki-kun ?, s'inquiéta le plus jeune au vu du silence.

_ Je vais bien…, murmura faiblement au travers de ses sanglots le dénommé, je vais bien… merci Midoriya…

_ Todo-

_ Merci du fond du cœur Midoriya pour tout ce que tu as fait. Un jour je rembourserai ma dette envers toi, coupa Shouto en essuyant ses larmes et retrouvant toute la détermination dont il voulait faire preuve à ce moment précis.

Un petit rire se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Un rire gêné mais qui semblait montrer la joie de son propriétaire face à sa réplique.

_ Il n'y a pas besoin Todoroki-kun. En vérité, je n'aurai pas dû réagir ainsi lors de notre combat mais si cela a pu t'aider alors j'en suis content. Mais de là à parler de dette…

_ Non. Tu es celui qui m'a permis de me détourner de la haine que je nourrissais envers mon père et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Même si je suis encore un peu perdu depuis notre affrontement, je sais que peu importe mon choix, j'arriverai à me sentir moi-même et à être fier de ce que je suis devenu. Et ça, c'est grâce à toi. Alors merci. Merci Midoriya.

_ …

_ … ? Midoriya ?, se soucia le plus grand face au silence de son interlocuteur.

_ Je suis content et tellement soulagé. Ah ah… c'est drôle, même si je ne le faisais pas vraiment pour toi mais plutôt par respect pour les autres, même si j'ai perdu aujourd'hui… je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux de t'entendre dire ce genre de choses Todoroki-kun. C'est comme si… j'avais vraiment pu accomplir quelque chose alors que je me suis montré si nul. Alors merci aussi Todoroki-kun de m'avoir permis de t'aider et de mieux m'affirmer.

_ Je vois… , sourit involontairement le bialter alors qu'il sentait son cœur se soulager d'un fardeau, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas Midoriya.

_ Hum… dans ce cas, il y a bien quelque chose que je voudrais Todoroki-kun.

_ Ah ?, lâcha avec surprise Shouto en écarquillant légèrement des yeux.

_ J'aimerais qu'on soit amis. Parce qu'honnêtement, même si tu me considères comme un rival, j'aimerais avant tout être un ami et je pense que notre classe pense à la même chose.

_ …, le protagoniste réfléchissait à ses paroles. Effectivement, il avait dit ces mots lorsqu'il ne pensait qu'à devenir le meilleur sans son père, sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Il n'avait besoin que de l'alter de sa mère. Il ne voyait les autres quasiment que par intérêt et pas du tout dans l'optique amicale. Donc en soi, il a été honnête. Mais la situation a changé. Bien sûr, il avait une vision bien différente de la chose et vu les regards que lui ont lancés les autres au moment de partir, il était évident que tout le monde était inquiet pour lui. Déjà bien plus que son imbécile de père. Finalement, il devrait peut-être essayer de s'intégrer un peu plus avec sa classe.

_ Je… Je sais que c'est un peu stupide de ma part ahah…, insista le plus petit d'une voix tremblante, mais tout le monde était inquiet pour toi. Et… le fait que tu m'aies parlé de tes origines m'a certes attristé pour toi mais j'étais content que tu t'es au moins dévoilé à moi. Enfin, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui hein ?! Mais heu… heu… je suis juste content de pouvoir te connaître et peu importe comment on te considère et comment tu te considères je serais fier et heureux de t'avoir comme ami.

_ C'est vrai. Je suis content d'avoir pu te rencontrer et te parler Midoriya. J'imagine que quelque part je voulais au moins me confier à quelqu'un et je suis content d'avoir pu en parler avec toi.

_ C'est super, s'enjoua tout d'un coup l'interpelé.

_ M… Moi aussi je serais content de t'avoir comme ami…, murmura Todoroki en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_ Ahah ! Merci Todoroki-kun. Je ferais mieux de te laisser, il est déjà tard, poursuit son interlocuteur avec une voix légère.

_ Tu vas appeler Iida ?, se rappela Shouto soudainement alors qu'il avait encore envie de prolonger leur conversation.

_ Non, je pense qu'il doit dormir et puis… je ne veux pas le déranger non plus dans un moment pareil. Bref, repose-toi bien Todoroki-kun et j'espère que je te verrai au meilleur de ta forme !

_ Oui, j'espère pour toi aussi Midoriya. Et puis… désolé de t'avoir infligé tout ça.

_ Oh non ne t'en fais pas, cela m'a donné une leçon au moins. Allez bonne nuit Todoroki-kun.

_ Oui, bonne nuit à toi aussi et encore merci.

C'est ainsi que se termina l'appel. Etrangement, il se sentait un peu triste que cette discussion se soit finie mais c'était plutôt agréable de lui avoir parlé. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou et il avait l'impression de pouvoir de nouveau avancer. Sur cette discussion, il avait pris une décision. S'il voulait devenir le héros qu'il voulait être, il devait avant tout régler les nombreux problèmes familiaux qu'il avait et cela passait évidemment par sa mère. Alors demain, il ira la voir, même si cette dernière allait le rejeter. Il était déterminé pour la voir et la sauver. Au moins, il pourra se regarder dans un miroir après ça. Maintenant, il était prêt à lui faire face et à lui parler, que ce soit des bonnes ou des mauvais choses et de tout accepter venant d'elle.

Avec cette bonne résolution, il se changea et se mit au lit pour pouvoir se lever tôt demain. Ainsi, il pourra aller voir sa mère à l'hôpital.

* * *

Il était profondément endormi quand il entendit un bruit étrange. Cela l'alerta donc malgré le confort et la douceur de son sommeil réparateur, il ouvrit doucement les yeux. L'adolescent aux deux alters sentit ses yeux se faire agresser par la luminosité de la pièce mais il parvint à garder les yeux ouverts. Il était dans la classe ? Il semblerait que ce soit la fin de la journée au vu de la lumière orangée du soleil et que la pièce était vide. Il était à sa place habituelle mais il était dos contre la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il était encore un peu embrumé par les limbes du sommeil. Puis soudain, il réentendit le bruit bizarre mais cette fois, il s'était associé à un frisson qui lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. Ce genre de frisson… il le connaissait mais en même temps c'était complètement différent de d'habitude. Sa tête se dirigea immédiatement vers le bas et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise face à la vision qu'il avait.

Midoriya était agenouillé, en face de lui, en train de… lui faire une fellation ? Mais que se passait-il ici ? Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à réfléchir alors que les questions défilaient à deux cent milles à l'heure.

_ Midori- Nhg ?!…, tenta vainement Shouto avant de lâcher un gémissement de plaisir.

Le vert venait de le prendre complètement en bouche. Heureusement qu'il était assis parce que vu la décharge de plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir, il n'aurait pas pu rester longtemps debout. Sa main passa instinctivement dans les cheveux du plus petit tandis que son autre main s'agrippa désespérément à son bureau.

Il haleta alors qu'il sentit la langue de son camarade de classe entourer sa verge. Todoroki n'était pas vraiment du genre à se masturber, le faisant que quand c'était vraiment nécessaire mais là, c'était autre chose. Il sentit la bouche de son cadet se relever, faisant bien attention de ne pas y mettre les dents et de bien creuser ses joues avant de se rabattre jusqu'à la base. Instinctivement, sa tête bascula en arrière tout en poussant un long gémissement. Rien qu'avec ce mouvement, il était déjà au bord de la jouissance. Et pour ne pas finir, Midoriya répéta ce geste, le faisant trembler de plaisir sur sa chaise. Il n'allait pas faire long feu si son cadet continuait à le sucer ainsi. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout de son érection, il poussa un peu brutalement son compère pour l'arrêter. Ce dernier le regarda avec des yeux étonnés avant de se muter vers un regard inquiet, le faisant soudainement culpabiliser.

_ Todoroki-kun, est-ce que je suis mauvais ?, questionna le plus jeune avec une voix attristée.

Mais dans quelle situation s'était-il trouvé ?! Dans un autre contexte, il ne serait pas laissé avoir par ce genre de choses mais là, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Il venait à peine de se réveiller donc les sensations dans son corps étaient bien plus puissantes que d'habitude et voir son camarade avec une telle expression… Comment pouvait-il résister ?

_ Ce-Ce n'est pas ça…, répondit-il avec une voix rauque, c'est juste que…

_ Dans ce cas-là, laisse-toi simplement faire, coupa Midoriya avec le sourire le plus enfantin et le plus innocent qu'il l'avait.

Et avant même qu'il n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Izuku se pencha à nouveau en léchant son érection de la base jusqu'au gland. Il frissonna à la délicieuse sensation mais ne put réprimer un halètement quand le plus jeune suça son gland tel une sucette. Cette partie-là était particulièrement sensible et le simple fait qu'il porte une attention particulière lui donnait des spasmes. Ses mains vinrent caresser la chevelure en bataille du vert pour l'inciter à continuer alors qu'il tentait de trouver une respiration plus ou moins stable.

Le plaisir courrait dans ses veines alors que la langue malicieuse du plus petit passait sur la fente, le faisant se cambrer alors qu'il retenait un autre gémissement de plaisir. C'était trop bon. Il était en train de se perde dans les limbes de la luxure. Les mains de son camarade de classe n'étaient pas en reste, une s'occupant de ses bourses tandis que l'autre caressait la partie de son érection non recouverte par sa bouche. Est-ce qu'il arrivera à survivre face à autant de stimulus ?

_ Ah… Mido… Hn..., soupira le bicolore en sentant la langue taquiner son gland.

Un violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il le sentit mordiller délicatement son extrémité. Ce n'était pas trop fort pour que cela soit douloureux mais juste assez pour le faire encore plus succomber au plaisir. C'était encore bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il aurait pu penser et son corps réagissait trop bien à la sensation. Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres quand il sentit Midoriya aspirer plus fortement son gland. C'était beaucoup trop, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encore tenir si son cadet continuait ainsi. Il ne se pensait pas aussi sensible à cette partie-là. D'ailleurs, il ne prêtait aucune attention à ce genre de sensations quand il se masturbait. Il faisait juste en sorte de faire vite pour en finir rapidement. Mais là, c'était comme si Izuku connaissait toutes les zones érogènes de son intimité et il ne s'imaginait pas se faire emporter par les vagues d'excitation.

D'un seul coup, l'adolescent aux yeux verts le prit entièrement en bouche, le surprenant. Il ne put retenir un cri de plaisir et de surprise mélangés, se sentant chavirer dans l'extase. Il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était aussi bon et que ce serait surtout le vert qui lui offrirait ces nouvelles sensations. Sa bouche était si humide et si chaude, la faisant glisser facilement sur sa verge. Le plus petit s'amusait à varier la vitesse, le poussant soit au bord de la jouissance ou le frustrant au plus haut point par sa lenteur. Todoroki ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait que cela perdure mais en même temps que cela se finisse car c'était de la torture. Oui, une douce et délicieuse torture que lui faisait subir son camarade de classe. Midoriya arriva de nouveau à la base de son érection et mordilla avec la même douceur que tout à l'heure, faisant basculer une nouvelle fois la tête du bialter dans le plaisir. Son regard se brouilla, son esprit se perdit dans un blanc immaculé et il sentait qu'il allait arriver à la fin, et ce peu importe ce que ferait le cadet.

Avec un effort surhumain, il rouvrit ses yeux pour observer une nouvelle fois le cadet et ne put réprimer son excitation à cette vision. Il ne savait pas que le vert pouvait avoir cette facette et honnêtement, c'était l'image la plus sexy qu'il avait vu de sa vie. Les pornos ne l'ont jamais intéressé depuis qu'il avait découvert les envies physiologiques de son corps mais là, il était sûr qu'il n'oublierait jamais le visage si sensuel de Midoriya. D'ailleurs, il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce que lui faisait subir le sans alter. De toute façon, il ne le voulait pas. Parce que c'était Midoriya. Certes, cela lui faisait un bien fou mais il tenta de s'imaginer le faire avec une fille lambda et cela n'avait absolument pas le même impact. Ça devait être Midoriya et personne d'autre pour le faire réagir ainsi.

Il sentit la jouissance proche au fur et à mesure des allers et venues profonds de son ami. Avec tous les gémissements qu'il lâchait et en serrant un peu la chevelure indomptable du vert, il tenta de l'avertir. Néanmoins, à peine eut-il pu prononcer le nom de son tortionnaire, ce dernier l'observa et cette scène était au-dessus de ses forces. Izuku était beaucoup trop sexy et érotique pour son propre corps.

Il jouit dans sa bouche en lâchant un long cri rauque. A ce même moment, il sentit ses propres flammes sortir. Cela arrivait quand il était plus jeune, dans un excès d'émotions et d'un manque de self-contrôle, un de ses alters se déchaînait de lui-même en réponse à son état d'esprit. Et là c'était la même chose, l'exaltation et la passion qui l'animaient faisaient surgir ses flammes. Et malgré le violent orgasme qu'il eut, il put garder un œil ouvert pour voir le visage du plus petit. Et seigneur, jamais il n'avait jamais bandé aussi vite.

Surpris par sa jouissance, son cadet fut étonné mais ne lâcha pas son pénis. Il accepta au contraire de recevoir toute sa semence mais n'étant pas préparé, un peu de sperme coula en dehors de sa bouche. Le temps que Todoroki finisse de venir, la bouche de l'autre adolescent se stoppa, laissant échapper un gémissement avant de finalement se retirer. Midoriya ferma les yeux, respirant profondément avant de finalement … avaler ? Il avait sérieusement avalé son sperme ?!

Le fait que le possesseur du One for All récolte le filet de sperme qui s'écoulait de sa bouche pour venir le lécher lui confirmait la réponse à sa question. Il aurait dû d'abord se sentir dégoûté mais pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus séduisant et affriolant. De toute façon, son corps réagissait à ses propres pensées et il sentit de nouveau le sang descendre vers le bas pour gorger à nouveau son sexe.

_ Désolé… j'aurais dû te prévenir avant, s'excusa d'une voix faible l'aîné alors qu'il se sentait honteux et gêné par la situation.

_ N-non ! Ce… C'est moi… Je… Enfin bref… ça ne m'a pas dérangé Todoroki-kun… ne t'en fais pas, réfuta tout de suite son interlocuteur en s'agitant de partout et faisait des gestes étranges tout en rougissant.

Tiens ? Maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable alors qu'ils venaient de… Quelle était donc cette situation étrange ? Il soupira, faisant éteindre par la même occasion ses flammes, ne parvenant pas à comprendre, mais il agit par instinct. Le plus grand attrapa son bras et l'attira vers lui. Le plus jeune fut surpris mais se laissa faire, mettant son autre main sur l'épaule de Shouto et ajustant son genou entre les jambes de ce dernier pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Leurs visages étaient proches, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du plus petit sur son visage et ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de se poser sur ses lèvres qui venaient juste d'entourer son intimité. Quel goût avaient-elles ? Sûrement celui de sa propre semence mais cela n'empêchait pas l'envie qu'il ressentait de le dévorer. Alors qu'il s'approchait pour l'embrasser, Midoriya posa sa main sur sa bouche, le retenant alors qu'il affichait un visage complètement paniqué.

_ Ne- Ne m'embrasse pas Todoroki-kun ! Je… je viens à peine de… tu comprends ? Je n'ai même pas pu rincer ma bouche alors ne le fais pas !, expliqua le vert en maintenant fermement sa main sur sa bouche.

Cependant il ne l'entendit pas de cette manière. Pourquoi devrait-il se retenir alors qu'il venait d'accepter une partie de lui-même ? C'était stupide. Si cela devait le dégoûter alors il n'osait même pas imaginer comment il devait se sentir quand il a dû avaler. Il retira la main sur sa bouche avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux avec l'air le plus sérieux qu'il avait.

_ Je peux bien t'embrasser non ? De toute façon, cela vient de moi et non d'un autre donc je m'en fiche d'avoir le goût de mon propre sperme.

Et avant même qu'il n'ait laissé le temps à Midoriya de répondre, il lui vola ses lèvres, laissant sa langue s'infiltrer dans sa bouche. Le gémissement que lâcha le vert le fit frissonner. C'était agréable d'entendre ce genre de sons venant de sa part. Le vert répondit à son baiser, faisant tournoyer sa langue autour de la sienne alors que leurs bouches cachaient leur danse sensuelle. C'était vrai que sa bouche avait l'odeur de son sexe, c'était un peu désagréable mais les bruits que laissaient filtrer le plus petit lui faisait bien vite oublier cette sensation. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Midoriya se perde dans ce baiser et il le sentit. Son camarade de classe semblait être complètement absorbé par le baiser, tentant de maintenir sous contrôle la langue du plus grand qui désirait explorer toute sa cavité buccale. Dans un réflexe, Midoriya entoura les épaules de son camarade avec ses bras pour les rapprocher et mieux répondre à son baiser.

Le baiser était à la fois doux et passionné, c'était étonnant mais bon. Shouto ne pensait pas qu'il embrasserait ainsi son nouvel ami avec une telle fougue mais cela l'importait peu. Il sentait juste que son compère tentait de s'accrocher vainement à sa conscience alors qu'il lui ravageait complètement la bouche. Dans un mouvement discret et rapide, il déboucla la ceinture d'Izuku et plongea sa main dans son caleçon. Ceci fit sortir de sa transe le vert qui tenta de relever sa tête pour lui enlever la main. Mais le bialter anticipa et bloqua sa tête avec son autre main pour maintenir le baiser. Il avala le gémissement de plaisir que Midoriya lâcha lorsqu'il prit fermement son érection en main. Il sentit le corps de son « ami » trembler alors qu'il fit de lents va-et-vient. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait quelqu'un d'autre alors il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer aussi bien la chose que son camarade mais au vu des bruits de plaisir et des spasmes qu'il sentait, il était assez satisfait. Il s'amusait à varier les pressions, allant plus fort vers la base avant de ralentir quand il arrivait au bout et pour finir, son index s'amusait avec la fente d'où le pré-sperme s'écoulait doucement.

L'adolescent aux yeux émeraudes agita ses mains, tapant sur ses épaules. Il se rappela soudainement qu'ils devaient peut-être respirer… Le bialter relâcha sa pression, laissant ainsi l'autre élève mettre fin au baiser et respirer mais il ne lui laissa qu'un petit temps de répit car il s'empressa de refermer un peu plus brusquement sa prise sur son extrémité, le faisant cambrer et hurler de bien-être. Midoriya s'accrocha désespérément à ses épaules alors que son visage se déformait de plaisir, des larmes commençant à perler de ses yeux verts. Son camarade de classe semblait être sensible à cette zone aussi. Mais Shouto reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur sa verge tout en écoutant attentivement les gémissements et halètements de son cadet.

Seigneur, il aurait pu jouir avec cette image de Midoriya. Ses yeux dilatés par la luxure et baignés de larmes, ses joues rougies par le plaisir, sa bouche laissant passer un petit filet de salive et sa voix. Sa voix bon sang. Todoroki n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi sensuel et excitant. Rien qu'à l'entendre, il pouvait sentir son corps bouillir et réclamer plus. Alors qu'il continuait de le masturber inconsciemment, Midoriya le stoppa avec une force vacillante. Néanmoins, il arrêta tout mouvement, observant son cadet qui semblait un peu hésiter avant de remarquer que le regard du vert était sur sa… nouvelle érection.

Dans toute sa souplesse, le plus jeune s'assit en califourchon sur le bicolore tout en retirant la main du plus grand. Le plus vieux sursauta légèrement en sentant son propre sexe toucher celui de son « ami ». La sensation était bizarre, il sentait quelque chose de chaud, humide et de dur contre lui. Cela devait sûrement être la même chose pour Midoriya.

_ Je… Je ne veux pas être le seul à recevoir du plaisir mais si on fait comme ça… o-on pourra ressentir du plaisir ensemble, chuchota l'autre adolescent avec les joues complètement cramoisies.

Et sur ces sages paroles, le cadet amorça le mouvement, prenant leurs érections en main. Le garçon aux yeux vairons eut la chair de poule à la sensation. C'était encore quelque chose d'entièrement différent. Un halètement franchit ses lèvres quand il sentit la main de son cadet bouger, allant d'abord lentement avant d'accélérer progressivement. Le vert commençait aussi à se sentir bien, laissant échapper des petits gémissements. C'était bon mais Shouto ne voulait pas laisser Midoriya tout faire. Il recouvra la main d'Izuku avec la sienne et suivit le mouvement mais appliqua un peu plus de pression. Les deux gémirent en cœur à ce mouvement tandis que Midoriya commençait à perdre pied. Le cadet respira lourdement, semblant perdu dans les vagues de plaisir alors que leurs deux sexes se frottaient l'une à l'autre. Le garçon aux tâches de rousseur bascula vers l'avant, posant sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il gémissait en sentant Todoroki caresser plus intensément leurs extrémités. Ses yeux vairons se posèrent sur la nuque dévoilée de son camarade de classe et il ne put retenir son envie. Il le mordit, faisant sursauter le plus jeune qui se crispa avant de gémir quand il suçota sa peau. Il put voir la magnifique marque rouge qu'il venait de lui laisser et soudainement, il avait envie de le marquer encore plus.

Il serra plus fort la base de leurs érections tandis que le plus petit était en train de taquiner leurs glands. Cela fit immédiatement cambrer son compère qui faillit tomber. Todoroki le rattrapa et posa son autre main sur sa hanche pour être sûr de le rattraper au moindre incident, alors que sa bouche alla directement dans son cou. Il commença à le mordre, à le sucer, à baiser chaque millimètre de peau de sa nuque, faisant trembler de plaisir le plus petit qui ne retenait plus aucun bruit.

Leurs mains bougeaient en harmonie et il sentit Midoriya bouger aussi ses hanches pour les faire arriver à la fin. En réponse à cet acte indécent et érotique, il accéléra la cadence tout en embrassant à nouveau le garçon au-dessus de lui qui répondit immédiatement au baiser. C'était trop bon, entre leurs corps qui étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur d'Izuku, goûter à sa chair et le marquer à souhait, il ne parvenait plus à raisonner correctement. C'était juste exaltant et son cadet semblait lui aussi perdu dans les méandres de la luxure.

_ Ah…. Hng…. Todoroki... -Kun, je… Ah… Je vais… Hng…, tenta d'articuler désespérément Midoriya en posant sa tête contre son front.

L'interpelé ne répondit pas, mais lui non plus n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il observa une dernière fois son œuvre, appréciant les différentes marques dans la nuque du cadet et gravant à jamais son visage larmoyant de plaisir. Ils accélèrent dans un dernier effort pour arriver à la jouissance et au moment où il sentit la délivrance, Shouto embrassa de nouveau Midoriya, étouffant son cri de plaisir. L'orgasme était si violent qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ravageait son corps, l'empêchant de réfléchir alors qu'il dévorait de nouveau cette petite bouche qui le nourrissait de gémissements de complaisance. Leurs spermes giclèrent entre leurs deux corps tandis qu'ils tremblaient sous l'effet de la jouissance.

Quand ils finirent de jouir, il relâcha la bouche de son nouvel amant qui semblait complètement désorienté et avant qu'il n'ait pu amorcer un autre mouvement, il sentit une vive douleur à l'arrière de la tête.

 **BAM**

Todoroki Shouto ouvrit violemment les yeux alors qu'il tentait de visualiser l'endroit. Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de reconnaître le plafond de sa chambre. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre ? Il sentit le sol froid dans son dos et remarqua qu'il n'était plus sur le lit. Il venait sûrement de tomber de son lit. Alors… ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

Dans un geste brusque qui a failli lui donner le tournis, il se releva légèrement pour soulever la couverture tombée avec lui et son caleçon. Il grimaça à ce mouvement, sentant le liquide poisseux de sa délivrance entre ses jambes et eut confirmation qu'il venait de jouir après avoir fait un rêve érotique. Et pas n'importe quel rêve ! Il avait rêvé de Midoriya en plus…

_ Putain mais c'est quoi ce rêve ?..., rouspéta l'adolescent avant de s'écrouler de nouveau sur le sol en tentant de trouver un raisonnement logique.

 _ **Dans quoi me suis-je donc fourré ?  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ~ j'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis très contente de voir que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! w Encore merci pour ces gentils reviews, les followers et les favoris ! Vous savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que vous allez continuer à lire cette fiction parce qu'elle me tient particulièrement à coeur (surtout avec mon oméga-reader où on se tape de bon délire à recorriger mes fautes lolololol X'D, mon oméga-reader est le meilleur w). Donc voilà le chapitre 2 qui devrait être un peu plus dans l'émotion en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant !

 **Réponses aux Rewiews** :

Acchlys : Merci énormément pour ton commentaire ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir d'avoir un tel compliment venant d'une auteure qui écrit tellement bien ! Je peux te dire que tu fais toi-même de l'excellent travail et j'ai beaucoup aimé lire tes fictions tododeku.

Après, il se peut que les sentiments de Shouto évolue réellement au bout de 10 chapitres qui sait ;) En tout cas, merci encore de ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu apprécieras cette liste !

Hannahclyde : Merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil et j'espère que cette suite va autant te plaire ! J'ai commencé à lire ta fiction ! J'essaie de la continuer sur le peu de temps libre qui me reste mais je la lis ne t'en fais pas !

Crazy Av : Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! XD Non, non ne t'inquiète pas c'est bien une fiction ~ je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce deuxième chapitre !

Koakiwa : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ma plume te plaise w Ah ça je te laisse sur tes petites interrogations histoire de faire durer le suspens XP Après, je suis pas sûre que ce chapitre va t'aiguiller un peu dans tes interrogations mais je te rassure, tu auras tes réponses !

Chocolat68 : Sache que j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo lololol ! J'espère que sa réaction te plaira !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Chapitre 2

Todoroki se releva de sa position après quelques minutes de réflexion. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir fait un rêve érotique. Rien que ce fait montrait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais de là à inclure Midoriya… il devait être particulièrement fatigué suite à ce tournoi pour faire ce genre de rêves. Il fit claquer sa langue lorsqu'il se retrouva debout, sentant son caleçon coller à ses parties intimes avec ce liquide qui dégoulinait lentement le long de ses jambes. C'était bien pour ça qu'il détestait la physiologie masculine. Il devait rapidement prendre une douche avant de s'énerver pour de bon. Tu parles d'un sommeil réparateur, il avait l'impression que tout son corps était en feu et endolori sûrement par l'effort physique de la veille et ce… fantasme ? Enfin bref, il avait d'autres choses à penser. L'adolescent finit simplement par se dire que c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il avait parlé avec son cadet et que l'intensité du combat a dû faire un petit peu dérailler son cerveau comme lorsque Denki lançait sa décharge électrique.

Sur cette sage décision, il vérifia l'heure. Il était encore tôt dans la matinée, ce qui le rassura. Il pouvait se préparer tranquillement pour partir cet après-midi. Ne prenant même pas la peine de ramasser sa couverture, il se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre pour aller à la salle d'eau. Il aurait dû se sentir gêné mais il savait qu'à cette heure-là, personne n'était à la maison. Il devra juste penser à laver lui-même son caleçon et à vérifier si les draps sont propres ou s'il devra lancer une lessive personnelle. Il longea le couloir, se sentant légèrement frémir par le froid du plancher sous ses pas avant de finalement arriver à la salle d'eau.

Une fois arrivé, il ne se fit pas prier et retira rapidement son t-shirt ainsi que son caleçon, ne supportant plus la sensation de sa propre semence. Il entra avec précipitation dans la douche et alluma l'eau, patientant que l'eau chaude arrive. Au bout de quelques instants, il sentit la chaleur de l'eau et une légère vapeur s'en dégager. Il régla la puissance du jet et fit couler l'eau sur son corps endolori. Un soupir de bien-être franchit ses lèvres au contact de la chaleur. Il aimait particulièrement les douches bien chaudes, cela le détendait et compensait la fraîcheur qu'il ressentait dans son corps dû à son alter de glace. Il laissa encore un bon moment couler l'eau sur son corps pour enlever la plus grande partie des traces de son crime matinal et fit couler l'eau sur sa tête. Il devait s'éclaircir les idées mais l'image si érotique de Midoriya revenait à la surface telle une flèche. Il se demandait s'il ressemblait vraiment à ça ? Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Son corps commençait à répondre à ses propres interrogations. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Une fois qu'il fut mouillé, il fut plus que ravi de se savonner, faisant en sorte de bien frotter la tête pour oublier toute idée peu chaste qu'il avait envers son camarade de classe. C'était stupide. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ce genre de choses et plutôt réfléchir à des choses concrètes comme à ce qu'il allait dire à sa mère. Après tout, c'était presque comme s'il avait décidé ça sur un coup de tête et il n'était même pas sûr s'il serait capable de la voir dans l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repensait, comment allait sa mère ? Cela devait faire combien de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue ? Au moins 10 ans non ? Avait-elle vieilli ? Se rappelait-elle de lui au moins ? Tellement d'interrogations et de doutes planaient à présent dans son esprit tandis qu'il se savonnait le corps. Etait-ce réellement une bonne idée de la voir après tout ce temps alors qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de la contacter ? Après tout, la raison était simple. Il ne voulait plus la faire souffrir et si disparaître pouvait lui soulager la conscience alors il l'aurait fait. Il pensait honnêtement qu'elle devait se sentir mieux, loin de cet homme, loin de cet alter, loin de ces obligations qui avaient rongé son esprit. Alors, le fait de le revoir ne va-t-il pas lui faire revivre les hantises de son passé ? Un soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il se rinçait le corps. Il avisera au moment venu. Après tout, cela ne servait à rien qu'il se prenne autant la tête. Il devait rester motivé et voir sa mère. Tout ira bien. Il venait de trouver le courage de prendre cette décision alors il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse la peur et le stress dévorer sa détermination.

Il sortit de la douche après avoir fini de se rincer, se sentant bien mieux et bien plus propre. Son corps semblait s'être débarrassé de la fatigue en même temps qu'il se séchait. Cette douche avait le mérite d'être satisfaisante et soulageante pour son organisme malgré les nombreux dégâts qu'il avait reçus la veille. Il fut d'abord étonné de l'efficacité de l'alter de l'infirmière d'UA. Son corps ne laissait aucune marque de ces combats et malgré la fatigue encore un peu présente suite à ces soins, il bougeait facilement son corps. Une fois bien sec, il se dirigea vers le lavabo pour commencer sa toilette quand il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. En principe, il évitait de se regarder car depuis les mots tranchants de sa mère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir cette enflure. Et cette marque ne cessait de le tirailler. Elle lui semblait encore tellement vive, sentant de nouveau l'eau brûlante couler et brûler chaque cellule de la partie gauche de son visage. C'était horrible et atrocement douloureux, au point de le marquer jusque dans l'âme mais il n'en voulait pas à sa mère. Elle avait bien plus souffert, devant vivre une vie tellement abjecte par **sa** faute. Inconsciemment, il toucha sa brûlure et fut surpris de la sensation sous sa peau. La sensation était plus sèche et plus rugueuse que sa peau habituelle malgré la douche. Avant, il ressentait tellement de dégoût rien qu'en la touchant qu'il se restreignît de la toucher mais là c'était particulier. C'était comme si elle était complètement différente sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Jadis, il n'éprouvait que la haine et la détresse de sa mère dans cette cicatrice, mais là, il ne ressentait plus rien. Ce n'était plus aussi douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Cette simple pensée devait sûrement montrer qu'il était prêt à voir sa mère. Arrêtant de découvrir sa brûlure, il commença à se préparer pour sa sortie.

Une fois changé et bien préparé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et fut étonné par les dégâts qu'il avait causé cette nuit. Il fut aussi surpris de voir à quel point il était endormi ce matin pour ne pas remarquer l'état de son lit. Ses draps avaient clairement des traces de brûlures -sans parler de l'odeur de brûlé- et bien évidemment, certaines parties de sa couverture avaient des souillures. Bref, la totale. D'ailleurs, il devrait essayer de mieux se contrôler dans ses rêves car il risque bien de mourir brûlé ou de brûler carrément la maison.

Sans réelle conviction, il s'approcha de la scène du crime et commença à recueillir les preuves compromettantes. Il valait mieux qu'il s'en débarrasse le plus rapidement, histoire que personne n'ait de doutes. En effet, l'idée de les brûler maintenant était tentante mais il préféra éviter cette alternative. Il avait l'impression qu'il utilisait constamment ses flammes et cela était désagréable. Finalement, il décida de les jeter dans la poubelle de la rue car il ne voyait pas dans quel autre endroit les mettre sans que sa famille le découvre. Avant de partir, il analysa de nouveau la salle. Il fallait qu'il revienne avec des nouveaux draps et des couvertures propres pour son lit. Heureusement que ses flammes n'ont pas atteint le matelas parce qu'il ne saurait pas comment s'en procurer un autre en aussi peu de temps…

* * *

Le matin défila rapidement pour lui, alternant entre crainte et hésitation par rapport à son activité d'aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais été autant pris de doute et ne se savait pas aussi fragile. C'était si difficile d'affronter ses propres craintes mais il devait le faire pour pouvoir avancer et accepter celui qu'il était.

Il prépara le repas de manière nonchalante, sachant pertinemment que sa sœur aînée allait rentrer de son travail pour voir comment il allait vu qu'il n'avait pas mangé la veille. C'était sa manière à lui de s'excuser auprès d'elle pour lui avoir causé des soucis. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, il se souciait quand même de ses frères et de sa sœur. Depuis que sa mère était partie, les vies qu'ils menaient tous étaient différentes, les éloignant chacun de leur propre côté mais malgré tout Shouto continuait à les envier de mener leur propre vie sans avoir leur père sur leur dos mais il savait que ce sentiment était aussi réciproque pour eux. Eux aussi auraient aimé être la graine parfaite pour leur infame géniteur, ce qui fait qu'ils se sont tous éloignés les uns des autres. Seule sa grande sœur tentait de maintenir le lien familial entre lui et leur père mais aussi lui et ses frères et il lui était reconnaissant pour cette persévérance. Sinon, qui sait ce que serait devenue cette famille ? L'ambiance restait froide mais ils se côtoyaient et se parlaient un peu. Le minimum du moins mais ils essayaient tous de faire un effort dans cet enfer.

Alors que Todoroki continuait à cuisiner, il entendit une information qui l'interpella d'une oreille. Quand il était seul à la maison, il avait tendance à allumer la radio ou la télévision pour ne pas entendre le silence pesant et froid de cette demeure. Cela lui occupait l'esprit et lui permettait de ne pas ressasser le passé, ni de devenir complètement fou de rage et de regret. Et malgré le fait qu'il était concentré dans sa tâche, il entendit qu'Ingenium s'était fait attaquer et grièvement blessé par le tueur en série, Stain. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle Iida n'était pas là hier à la fin de la cérémonie. Il fut étonné par cette nouvelle mais laissa cela de côté. Il avait encore d'autres choses à se préoccuper et peut-être qu'il s'occupera de cette histoire plus tard. Mais le bicolore comprenait à présent les craintes du vert envers son ami maintenant…

Il finit de préparer le repas plus tôt que prévu et mangea finalement sa propre part. Il ne voulait pas ainsi être retardé par ce dîner et voulait se préparer encore psychologiquement à ce qui allait arriver. De plus connaissant sa sœur, elle allait lui parler comme un moulin à parole et il finira par partir dans la soirée. Donc sur cette sage décision, il finit de manger et alla se préparer pour sortir. Il allait seulement laisser un mot à la maîtresse d'école pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de son départ.

* * *

Finalement sa sœur était arrivée bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Il était en train de descendre les escaliers quand il entendit la porte coulisser. Et mince… lui qui voulait partir discrètement c'était raté. Bah, en fait cela lui importait peu qu'elle sache où il aille. Elle pouvait bien le dire à Endeavor, cela ne changeait en rien qu'il devait voir la femme qui l'a mis au monde. Une fois les marches descendues, il vit sa sœur en train de déposer ses chaussures et ses affaires à l'entrée comme à son habitude. Elle fut d'abord surprise de le voir avant de sourire de manière chaleureuse. Dans ces moments-là, elle lui faisait penser à leur mère et ce fut douloureux pour lui à une époque. Il ne voulait pas revoir sa mère en elle et ressentir le poids des remords peser sur ses épaules mais aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait plus ce sentiment. Comme pour sa cicatrice, il avait l'impression de pouvoir voir sa sœur comme elle était, sans avoir à l'associer avec sa mère et c'était rassurant. Il avait l'impression d'avancer petit à petit.

Alors inconsciemment, il lui fit juste un mouvement de la tête pour montrer qu'il l'avait bien vue. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas faite avant puisqu'il aurait préféré l'ignorer totalement. Elle ne parut pas surprise par ce geste mais son sourire semblait s'être un peu plus élargi. C'était étrange mais il avait l'impression que maintenant, ils avaient une véritable relation de frère et sœur. Ou du moins, qu'il était en train de devenir un peu plus proche de sa sœur. Chose qui était impensable puisqu'au fond de lui, même sa propre fratrie le dégoutait.

Elle avança alors dans le couloir en sifflotant un air joyeux, s'attendant sûrement à ce que Shouto la suive pour manger ensemble puisque l'odeur de nourriture embaumait la maison. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et il n'osa rien lui dire, n'étant pas sûr du ton qu'il allait employer quand il allait s'adresser à elle. Beaucoup de sentiments se mélangeaient encore en lui et c'était nouveau. Il n'était pas sûr que son propre corps arrive à s'adapter à ses pensées. Il fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux : agir sans parler. Alors dans un mouvement rapide, il s'installa à l'entrée pour pouvoir mettre ses chaussures. Elle se retourna en entendant le bruit et afficha de nouveau une mine étonnée avant de finalement s'exprimer.

_ Où vas-tu, Shoto ?, demanda finalement la jeune fille avec une voix douce et joyeuse.

Elle devait sûrement se dire qu'il partait pour une ballade et allait lui proposer de manger d'abord avant de partir. Il est vrai qu'il aurait pu mentir, histoire qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Cependant, il voulait être honnête avec lui-même et cela passait par la communication avec sa famille donc il préféra lui dire la vérité.

_ A l'hôpital, répondit-il d'une voix un peu plus faible qu'il ne le pensait.

_ Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, poursuit sa sœur avec une tonalité montrant la stupeur et l'effarement, Attends, est-ce que papa est au courant ?

_ Non.

Son père n'avait pas besoin de le savoir et même s'il le savait, il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui donner les réponses dont il avait besoin. Celle qui pouvait lui faire ouvrir les yeux n'était personne d'autre que sa mère et il en avait besoin pour pouvoir être sûr d'utiliser son second alter. Mais il se doutait bien que l'aînée allait énormément se soucier de cette décision. Après tout, même si leur père prêtait moins d'attention pour eux, il n'en restait pas moins exigeant. Alors il comprenait l'inquiétude de sa sœur mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis et il savait que sa sœur allait le protéger. Néanmoins, il s'imaginait bien qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas son attitude. Il lui donnerait des explications plus tard, une fois qu'il aurait remis les choses en ordre entre son état d'esprit et sa mère.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu subitement aller voir maman ?, insista la femme à lunette en restant figée à l'entrée.

N'étant même pas sûr de sa propre raison pour cette visite et voulant une réponse à ses doutes, il ne préféra pas répondre à la question mais se décida malgré tout de partir, laissant derrière lui sa sœur aînée pleine d'angoisse et d'inquiétude.

_ A plus tard.

* * *

Il décida de marcher pour rejoindre sa génitrice pour ainsi se vider plus facilement l'esprit même si cela ne l'aidait pas plus que ça mais au moins, cela faisait bouger son corps et lui permettait mieux réfléchir. Ses pensées étaient encore bien brouillées par les évènements et par ses propres angoisses. Allait-il parvenir à faire face à sa mère ? Bien qu'il marchât inconsciemment vers la direction de l'hôpital, son cœur ne faisait que s'alourdir à chaque pas. Comment allait-il trouver le courage de lui parler ? En vérité, il n'avait qu'une idée, c'était de fuir pendant qu'il était encore temps. La boule qu'il ressentait dans son ventre lui donnait la nausée et la peur le déconnectait complètement de la réalité, ne faisant même pas attention à son entourage ni au décor qu'il traversait doucement. Sa conscience ne faisait que lui répéter sans cesse ces paroles qui le hantait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

 _ **Maman… Je perds la tête… C'est trop !**_

 _ **Mes enfants lui ressemblent de plus en plus !**_

 _ **Même Shouto… Son côté gauche…**_

 _ **Je le trouve plus que répugnant !**_

 _ **Je n'en peux plus ! Je dois vraiment l'élever ?**_

Cette voix remplie de désespoir et de tristesse lui faisait ressentir encore toutes sortes d'émotions négatives en lui. Il ne parvenait pas à calmer son esprit mais pourtant il ne laissait rien paraître. Il était juste là, à se diriger vers cet hôpital pour trouver un semblant de réponse et un but dans sa vie. La motivation qu'il avait au début s'effaçait doucement mais il devait trouver le courage. Comme Midoriya qui a été jusqu'à se mutiler pour lui ouvrir les yeux, il se devait de faire face à ses propres craintes. Même si cela pouvait avoir un impact désastreux pour son entourage. Il devait faire avancer les choses. Alors avec toute la conscience qu'il avait et toute la tranquillité qu'il pouvait avoir bien que la peur refroidît ses membres, il arriva devant cet hôpital.

C'était perturbant. Cela devait être la première ou peut-être la deuxième fois qu'il venait dans cet endroit et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise dans cet espace si peu familier. Il est vrai que depuis ce fameux jour, il n'avait cessé de penser que sa propre existence dérangeait sa mère. Du coup, il ne l'a pas revue. Mais là, il s'apprêtait à déstabiliser tout l'équilibre qui s'était formé depuis sa disparition. La peur rongeait sérieusement son esprit et il se demandait comment allait réagir sa mère face à son apparition, surtout après tant d'années. Elle aurait sûrement encore du mal à le regarder, croyant voir son père. Mais Shouto prit une ferme décision. Peu importe les conséquences, s'il veut à nouveau poursuivre son rêve de devenir un héros…

Il se trouva devant la porte et réfléchissait aux mots qu'il allait prononcer à sa mère mais rien ne lui parvenait. C'était le blanc total. Finalement, il avisera au moment venu alors il amorça un mouvement pour ouvrir la chambre. Cependant, la tension qu'il ressentait était tellement importante qu'il sentait son bras trembler. Ce simple geste lui paraissait quasiment impossible à faire. Qu'allait-il faire si sa mère le rejetait à nouveau ? Est-ce qu'il arriverait à se reconstruire sur une autre base que la haine envers Endeavor ? L'envie d'abandonner était là. Il pouvait encore faire machine arrière. Pourtant, il ne se défila pas. Non, il devait au moins la voir pour mettre un terme à son conflit intérieur et avancer vers son nouvel objectif.

Il soupira, essayant d'évacuer tout le stress dans ce souffle tant bien que mal. Il devait trouver la force de surpasser cette épreuve. Il pouvait le faire. Soudain, il se remémora du souvenir qu'il pensait avoir oublié au fin fond de sa mémoire mais qu'il put se remémorer au moment de son combat avec le vert. Cette parole qui avait eu le don de le réconforter plus jeune avec la voix encore douce et aimante de sa mère.

 _ **Tu peux devenir qui tu veux être.**_

Cette phrase lui emplit de nouveau le cœur d'un sentiment de bien-être. Il se sentit calme et prêt à la voir. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte. Comme le dit si bien sa mère, il pouvait devenir ce qu'il voulait. Alors pour devenir le héros qu'il voulait être, il devait lui parler. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.

La silhouette qu'il vit au travers des rayons de soleil lui parut nostalgique et en même temps différente. Il avait l'impression de voir une nouvelle personne mais qu'il parvenait à reconnaître. Ses longs cheveux blancs comme la neige faisait surgir en lui un sentiment de joie, d'inquiétude et de nostalgie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de la revoir mais aussi si triste de la voir ainsi, seule dans sa chambre. La voir regarder au loin dans l'horizon lui donnait la sensation d'avoir un poids sur les épaules. Le poids de la culpabilité. Avait-elle toujours regardé ainsi quand ils étaient ensembles ? Ne voulait-elle tout simplement pas s'enfuir au lieu de subir toutes ces choses ? A quels genres de choses pouvait-elle penser à ce moment-là ? Elle semblait si loin alors qu'elle était là, juste en face de lui. Sa mère ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa venue mais quelque part, elle semblait être redevenue la mère douce et attentionnée qu'il avait connue tout en étant différente. Todoroki distinguait encore sa génitrice mais il voyait aussi une femme si seule et isolée. Cette silhouette si fragile et si triste qui a dû porter et endurer tellement de souffrance… Cette femme était sa mère et son cœur s'emplit d'une peine incomparable à cette idée. Mais il garda contenance et se permit d'entrer dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte. Oui, ils avaient encore tellement de choses à se dire et c'était le début d'un nouveau départ. Il la fixa encore longuement, cherchant les bons mots pour lui parler et aussi cherchant à trouver un semblant de voix pour appeler sa mère. Comment devait-il agir ? Après quelques secondes, il décida de laisser son instinct faire comme à son habitude. Avec tous les efforts du monde, il parvint à ouvrir la bouche et à laisser ces quelques mots s'échapper dans l'espoir d'atteindre la femme en face de lui.

 _ **Bonjour Maman**_

Cette phrase qui semblait si simple était en réalité tellement difficile à prononcer qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Les larmes étaient sur le point de lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il attendait sa réaction.

La jeune patiente sembla surprise et se retourna. Son regard gris exprimait simplement l'étonnement. Elle avait vieilli mais aussi semblait être fatiguée au vu des rides qu'il pouvait voir. Sa mère avait bien plus changé qu'il ne le pensait et il se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu ressentir pendant toutes ces années, isolée de tous ici. Son regard n'affichait aucune haine, ni même du dégoût envers lui. Non, c'était juste de la surprise et cela le soulageait. Il n'aurait pas su comment réagir si sa mère l'aurait rejeté.

Avec ce regard, il s'affirma. Oui, il arriverait à trouver le courage de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ce simple visage lui redonna un nouveau sens à sa vie et fit s'envoler toutes les émotions négatives qu'il avait accumulées pendant ces nombreuses années. Sa réponse était là, juste devant ses yeux et le poids qu'il ressentait dans son cœur s'était évaporé. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi stupide pour ne pas y avoir pensé ? La réponse en réalité était si simple et il a fallu qu'il ne la voit que maintenant, en revoyant le visage tendre de sa si chère mère. Même si elle ne voulait pas de lui, il la sauverait. C'est ainsi que commencera son point de départ.

_ Sh-Shouto ?..., murmura sa mère avec étonnement.

Sa voix le fit frissonner. Pendant combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu sa voix ? Elle semblait identique à celle de ses souvenirs, douce et calme. Cela fit surgir tellement d'émotions qu'il pensait ne plus jamais ressentir mais à cet instant précis il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de la revoir et de pouvoir lui parler. Comment avait-il pu survivre ainsi ? Sans lui parler ou ni même la voir alors qu'il avait tellement besoin d'elle ? Tous ces doutes semblaient s'être effacés au moment même où elle semblait enfin le reconnaître et avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit les larmes couler alors qu'un fin sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Sa mère lui avait tellement manqué. Elle comblait le vide qu'il ressentait dans son cœur depuis sa disparition et il se sentait quelque part enfin vivant. Il effaça rapidement ses larmes avant de finalement se rapprocher d'elle avec un air qui se voulait content et réconfortant.

_ Comment vas-tu maman ?, demanda-t-il avec une voix un peu plus ébranlée alors qu'il se trouvait juste à quelque pas d'elle.

Sans crier gare, elle se leva faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il fut déconcerté par cette étreinte mais la lui rendit juste après alors qu'il sentit les sanglots de sa mère sur son épaule. Elle aussi tremblait comme une feuille alors que les pleurs enrouaient sa gorge. Il la serra contre lui malgré que ses mains tremblantes et que ses jambes voulurent le lâcher mais elle était bien là, à le serrer contre lui. Ce moment semblait tellement surréaliste qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit réel mais les larmes chaudes qu'il sentait contre sa gorge lui montraient la réalité.

_ Shouto… Mon fils… Tu as tellement grandi…, parla sa mère malgré les sanglots qui secouaient sa voix si fragile.

_ Oui maman, ne put seulement dire le dénommé alors qu'il tentait de calmer les tempêtes de sentiments qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué. Laisse-moi voir ton visage.

Alliant les gestes à la parole, elle se redressa pour prendre son visage entre les mains. Il eut alors un mouvement de recul. Non, surtout pas son visage. Elle allait voir sa cicatrice mais aussi sûrement revoir une partie de son père et il ne voulait pas que cela lui rouvre les blessures du passé. A peine eut-il pu faire un pas en arrière qu'il vit le regard triste de sa mère accompagné d'un sourire empli de souffrance. Cela lui fit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur et il regretta amèrement son geste.

_ Maman, je… Ce n'est pas-

_ Ne t'en fais pas Shouto. Je comprends parfaitement mon fils, l'interrompit soudainement sa mère avant de se retourner avec une voix emplie de peine.

_ Maman, att-

_ Il vaut mieux que tu rentres. Je suis contente d'avoir au moins pu te voir, poursuit sa mère alors qu'elle remettait en place la chaise pour s'y assoir à nouveau.

Comment ça rentrer ? Ce n'était pas possible alors qu'il venait de faire tous les efforts du monde pour arriver ici. Il n'allait sûrement pas accepter ça alors il s'assura de prendre une voix ferme afin d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de sa mère.

_ Maman ! Je t'en prie écoute moi !, s'écria Todoroki faisant figer sa mère net dans son mouvement.

Elle le regarda de nouveau avec ses yeux gris étonnés. Il ne voulait pas lui crier dessus ainsi et cela lui fendait le cœur. Il ressentait de la culpabilité d'avoir agi ainsi, comme cette enflure, mais c'était nécessaire pour qu'il puisse lui parler. Sinon, jamais ils n'avanceraient tous les deux et ça il en était hors de question pour lui. Maintenant qu'il avait son attention et qu'elle était installée dans sa chaise, il prit une profonde inspiration pour aller au-delà de son stress et de sa crainte. Inconsciemment, il serra ses poings et ferma les yeux pour pouvoir parler en toute franchise.

_ Ce… C'est moi qui suis désolé maman. Je ne voulais pas reculer mais… je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir si tu vois mon visage. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres donc j'ai décidé de disparaître de ta vie pour que tu n'aies plus à souffrir de cet homme mais maintenant… je ne sais plus. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon choix en fait. Je suis désolé maman de revenir après tout ce temps mais j'avais besoin de te voir. Même si tu m'as fait cette cicatrice, même si tu me hais pour le ressembler sache que j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi plus que n'importe qui en ce moment et je veux que tu saches que… que… je ne t'en ai jamais voulu de m'avoir blessé. Je veux juste ton bonheur. Mais j'ai moi aussi besoin d'avancer et je pense que pour ça, j'ai besoin d'utiliser l'alter de cet homme. Je suis désolé de te décevoir en disant cela mais je pense que maintenant j'ai besoin de l'utiliser pour devenir le héros que j'ai toujours voulu être depuis que je suis petit. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de te le dire car je veux que tu me voies devenir un héros digne de ce nom quitte à devoir utiliser mes flammes, quitte à devoir ressembler un peu à lui mais sache que plus jamais je ne te blesserai maman. Sache que jamais je ne lui ressemblerai même si j'utilise ces flammes alors maman je… je voulais juste que tu saches que je vais bien maintenant. Je vais continuer d'avancer et de m'accepter un peu plus. Mais pour ça, j'avais besoin de te voir car tu restes ma mère et que j'ai encore besoin de toi dans mes moments de doutes.

Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait aussi longtemps et ceci l'avait carrément essoufflé. Mais maintenant qu'il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il se sentait soulagé du fardeau et de la haine qu'il avait transportés depuis ce jour. C'était comme s'il pouvait avancer en étant plus serein et non rongé par la vengeance. Néanmoins, il craignait la réaction de sa mère face à sa tirade. Après quelques instants, il ouvrit finalement les yeux qu'il avait fermés inconsciemment puisqu'il n'entendit rien de la part de la maîtresse des lieux. Comme il le craignait, il venait de blesser à nouveau sa mère qui le regardait avec ses yeux emplis de larmes. Elle était forcément déçue de revoir un tel fils qui ne faisait que ressembler de plus en plus à cet être infame. Il était sur le point de partir, sentant son esprit crouler sous la culpabilité de son comportement stupide quand il entendit sa mère rire difficilement à travers ses larmes.

_ Shouto… mon fils… tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je devrais être celle qui s'excuse pour avoir eu un tel comportement. Tu n'y es pour rien Shouto. Je suis celle qui n'a pas su être la mère qu'il fallait, commença sa mère avec un sourire triste alors que les larmes coulaient à flots.

_ Non pas du tout maman ! C'est normal que tu aies réagi ainsi après tout ça. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser en quoi que ce soit !, rétorqua le dénommé avec une voix cassée.

Mais elle secoua la tête pour montrer la négation avant d'afficher un sourire tendre. Ce qui le désarma car il ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de sa mère.

_ Non Shouto. Je tiens à le faire tant qu'il en est encore temps car tu as souffert bien plus que nécessaire déjà. Shouto, je suis désolée pour la mauvaise mère que j'ai été et pour t'avoir infligé ainsi de telles blessures. Je sais que mes excuses ne suffiront pas pour effacer toute ta peine et ta douleur mais je suis heureuse de voir que tu puisses avancer malgré ta haine envers ton père. Moi aussi je veux avancer et pour ça, je me devais de m'excuser auprès de toi mon très cher fils. Quoiqu'il arrive mon fils, je serai toujours fière de toi et je suis soulagée de te voir te libérer de tes démons. Si cela te permet de progresser et de devenir celui que tu veux être, je serai là pour te soutenir mon fils. Alors merci Shouto d'être venu, merci d'être là et pardonne-moi pour tout.

Le sourire qu'il parvenait à voir était plus que resplendissant et cela lui emplissait son cœur d'un sentiment de soulagement et de bonheur qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis si longtemps. Cela lui rappela son enfance quand sa mère était encore joyeuse et pleine de vie avec lui. Quel soulagement… Sa mère ne lui en voulait pas mais il a pu s'excuser et il savait enfin les sentiments de sa chère et tendre mère. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux à cet instant d'avoir fait ce choix. Alors il fit son plus beau sourire malgré les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux pour montrer à sa mère qu'il la pardonnait. C'était en fait si simple même si cela lui paraissait impossible avant ce combat. Seulement quelques mots de la part de Midoriya et il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond en avant, réalisant de nouveau les buts de sa vie.

Les deux personnes de la salle pleuraient des larmes de nostalgie et de bonheur avec leurs sourires sincères. Mais c'était sûrement le moment le plus intime et le plus heureux qu'ils aient partagé depuis nombres d'années.

* * *

Il était rentré assez tard chez lui, évitant ainsi toute confrontation avec sa sœur et son père. Il avait dîné avec sa mère à l'hôpital (bien sûr, il était parti acheter à manger et était revenu) et ils ont pu discuter longuement pour rattraper le temps perdu. Cela lui avait fait tellement de bien de la revoir. Maintenant, il voyait un peu plus clair et parvenait enfin à voir un meilleur objectif en tête. Il n'allait plus regretter sa décision même si cela le gênait encore un peu d'utiliser son pouvoir de flamme. Il observa son bras gauche, lui semblant encore un peu différent mais il savait qu'il allait finir par s'habituer. Mais maintenant qu'il a pu voir sa mère qui l'acceptait comme tel, il se sentait délivré. Oui, il allait à présent pouvoir aller de l'avant.

Soudain, il se rappela de Deku et de ses paroles qui lui ont fait ouvrir les yeux. Il devait le remercier comme il se devait. Il prit alors son téléphone et envoya un message au vert pour lui demander s'il était possible demain pour qu'ils se voient puisqu'ils avaient encore un jour de repos. La réponse fut rapide et son cadet confirma le rendez-vous de demain sans poser plus de questions. Il devait sûrement savoir qu'il voulait lui parler et ceci rassura Todoroki qui confirma l'heure et le lieu. Ils allaient pouvoir discuter comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère même si cela l'épuisait. Avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, il alla dormir pour être bien reposé pour son rendez-vous avec Izuku.

* * *

Il traina avec force Midoriya qui tentait tant bien que mal de le suivre alors que ses oreilles parvenaient encore à entendre les hurlements de son père derrière eux. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se réfugier dans sa chambre avec son amant avant que cet homme n'arrive pour gâcher encore plus la journée. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez de mauvaise humeur, surtout qu'il sentait le plus petit particulièrement anxieux par rapport à la situation.

Une fois la porte claquée derrière eux, il gela la porte pour être bien sûr que son père ne tenta pas d'entrer. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à arriver puisqu'il l'entendit bourriner violemment la porte et continuer ses jurons. Il espéra juste qu'il n'utilise pas ses flammes pour faire fondre la glace et poursuivre son sermon mais au bout de dix minutes, son géniteur donna un énième coup dans la porte avant de partir en rouspétant. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il relâchait enfin la tension dans ses épaules. Honnêtement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son père rentre si tôt et qu'il les surprenne à s'embrasser. Par contre il avait prévu la réaction aussi enflammée du mari de sa mère et cela l'exaspérait tellement. Il sentait déjà une certaine fragilité dans leur relation alors avec les propos de son père, cela n'arrangeait absolument pas la chose. Lui était toujours aussi sûr de ses sentiments mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas réciproque et cela l'effrayait.

Il finit par lâcher le poignet du vert au bout de longues minutes avant de se tourner vers lui pour amorcer une approche mais il hésita face au visage perturbé et au regard fuyant de ce dernier. C'était vraiment la poisse pour une première visite de son petit ami… il songea aux mots qu'il devait employer, sentant le stress et la peur l'emporter sur son courage et sa détermination mais il n'en mordit pas. Il caressa tendrement la main de son cadet et posa doucement son front contre le sien avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'autre protagoniste, se voulant réconfortant.

_ Ne l'écoute pas Midoriya. Tu n'as pas à te soucier de la réaction de mon père, ni des autres d'ailleurs, commença-t-il avec un ton doux.

Les sourcils du dénommé se froncèrent et avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'anticiper, le plus jeune se recula, s'échappant de son emprise avant de lui tourner le dos. Néanmoins il parvint à voir la peine et la peur sur ce si petit visage.

_ C'est facile à dire Todoroki-kun. Mais moi, je ne peux pas ignorer ça. Je…, entama alors le plus petit avec une voix déraillée, Je… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare.

_ … Pourquoi ? On n'en avait pas déjà discuté ? Je ne suis pas assez bien ? Si c'est ça je changer-

_ Non !, hurla alors Izuku avec force, ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu es très bien comme tu es Todoroki-kun… au contraire, c'est moi qui… je ne peux pas être à tes côtés. Je ne suis qu'une source de problèmes pour toi et puis… je suis un garçon. Notre relation est trop étrange et cela risque d'impacter sur notre réputation de héros plus tard et je ne veux pas ça…

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit –

_ Laisse-moi finir Shouto, coupa alors son amant en se retournant vers lui avec des yeux déterminés baignés de larmes, je pense que l'on devrait rester amis. Cela nous causera bien moins de soucis. Regarde rien que la réaction de ton père. Notre relation n'a absolument rien de normal alors avant que ça ne dégénère encore plus, il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là.

Il savait que c'était sérieux. Tous ses propos étaient clairement réfléchis et la conclusion la plus logique pour lui était celle-ci. Cela devrait être pareil pour lui aussi mais pourtant, il n'acceptait absolument pas cette solution. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre que lui à ses côtés.

_ … Tu ne m'aimes pas Izuku ?, répondit simplement le bialter avec un ton calme mais sérieux.

_ Que- Bien sûr que si je t'aime Shouto !, s'exclama l'interpelé avec un air paniqué.

_ Tu regrettes d'être avec moi alors ?

_ Mais non… Bien sûr que non…

_ Alors arrête de penser aux autres. Tu ne devrais te focaliser que sur moi. Personnellement, je m'en fiche de ce que pensent les autres et tu devrais faire pareil sinon cela ne ferait qu'empoisonner notre relation. Ne pense qu'à moi Izuku.

Il était tout aussi sérieux que lui en disant ça mais cela n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. Il vit la rage se former sur son visage alors que les larmes coulaient à flots. Il était complètement prêt à exposer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, semblant énervé par ses dires.

_ Mais je ne pense qu'à toi crétin ! Ma tête n'est remplie que de toi et c'est pour toi que je dis ça ! Je ne veux pas que ta réputation de héros soit entachée par ma faute ou qu'on te dénigre comme on l'a fait pour moi ! Tu es quelqu'un de formidable qui mérite bien mieux qu'un garçon comme moi ! Tu devrais être avec quelqu'un de bien mieux comme Yaoyorozu-san !

_ Hein ? Qu'est-ce que Yaoyorozu à avoir dans cette histoire ?

_ C'est juste que… vous formeriez un beau couple et puis elle est la première de la classe, bonne en tout. Elle est parfaite pour être ta partenaire en tous points et tu t'entends bien avec elle… tu devrais plutôt être avec elle plutôt que quelqu'un comme moi, expliqua alors le vert avec le rouge aux joues et les larmes continuant à flots.

_ Si on part de ce principe-là, j'ai envie de dire qu'au lieu d'être avec moi tu devrais être avec Bakugou, attaqua aussi le bicolore avec une certaine amertume.

_ … Kacchan ? Pourquoi ?, s'étonna le vert en reculant d'un pas.

_ Vous êtes des amis d'enfances et rien que le simple fait de t'entendre utiliser un surnom pour lui me montre que vous avez été proches… Même si vous ne vous entendez plus aussi bien qu'à l'époque, je vous trouve proches voire inséparables. Vous arrivez à trouver un compromis quand il faut, vous vous concordez bien, honnêtement je suis jaloux de cette relation…, développa Shouto en laissant sa jalousie parler.

_ Mais… c'est différent. Je n'ai jamais vu Kacchan autrement que mon ami alors qu'avec toi… je…, se justifia le vert avant de rougir encore plus qu'une tomate en pensant à la fin de la phrase, faisant sourire l'autre protagoniste.

_ C'est pareil pour moi. Je ne vois Yaoyorozu que comme une amie et rien de plus. C'est avec toi que je veux commencer ma carrière de héros et ce peu importe ce que pensent les autres. Si cela s'impacte sur ma réputation tant pis. Ce n'est pas pour eux que je veux devenir un héros mais avant tout pour moi. Donc je n'ai pas envie de cacher ma relation avec toi juste pour embellir mon image, ce serait stupide. Et de toute façon, je ne veux que toi Izuku dans mes bras, à mes côtés et ce jusqu'à la fin.

_ … Pourtant je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel…

_ Tu n'as peut-être rien d'exceptionnel mais tu es celui qui a été là pour moi. Que ce soit pour ma famille ou même pour mes relations sociales, j'ai pu m'ouvrir car tu es là et je ne veux pas d'un avenir où tu n'es pas là. Je ne veux pas te laisser. Si je dois vraiment désirer quelque chose à part être un héros, c'est toi.

_ Mais… Mais… Si jamais…

_ Arrête donc de réfléchir Izuku, l'interrompit fermement le plus vieux en se rapprochant de son petit-ami, dis-moi plutôt toi ce que tu veux.

Il dut y avoir un moment d'hésitation auprès du vert qui fuyait du regard mais dont les joues étaient encore plus cramoisies. Il se rapprocha encore plus et instinctivement, son interlocuteur reculait tout en réfléchissant correctement à ses propos. Mais ils arrivèrent rapidement vers la porte et le dos de Izuku se plaqua contre la glace permettant ainsi à Todoroki de réduire la distance entre eux. Il colla son corps, pouvant sentir le cœur de son amour s'affoler alors qu'il relevait son visage pour rencontrer ses yeux troublés. Ah… il est juste tellement adorable… Inconsciemment, il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, faisant sursauter le cadet, avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe et à tous les endroits possibles sur son visage sauf au niveau des lèvres. Ils étaient complètement dans leur monde à ce moment-là.

_ Alors Izuku ?, susurra tendrement le bialter en caressant ses lèvres.

_ … Je veux être avec toi moi aussi, répondit-il avec la plus grande détermination qu'il avait.

Cette phrase lui donna un sentiment de satisfaction et un sourire bien plus large qu'il ne le pensait. Il était tellement heureux que cela semblait étonner son interlocuteur. Sans aucune retenue, il l'embrassa. Deku semblait surpris au début mais répondit rapidement au baiser, plaçant ses bras autour de son cou. Le baiser était d'abord tendre avant de rapidement devenir passionné, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer intimement avant de se mouvoir dans une valse sensuellement. Les gémissements que lâcha Midoriya lui faisaient perdre la tête. Il avait envie de lui, maintenant.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser passionnément, les mains du bicolore firent leurs chemins sur le corps en face de lui. Une main soulevant le t-shirt pour caresser fougueusement la chair et atteindre le téton, tandis que l'autre descendit pour se glisser sous le pantalon large et atteindre l'endroit de ses convoitises.

Cela fit sortir de sa transe son amant qui sursauta avant de briser leur baiser.

_ Attends Todoroki hng !

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, il inséra rapidement un doigt dans son entrée, le faisant cambrer dans un gémissement des plus indécents. Ceci lui donna un violent frisson, alimentant encore plus son excitation et son envie pour lui. C'était si chaud et étroit, bien plus que d'habitude. Est-ce qu'Izuku était plus sensible dans cette position ? Il fit rentrer un peu plus profondément son doigt, atteignant cette boule de nerfs qui faisait cambrer son petit ami. Et cela ne manqua, ce dernier se cambra encore plus en avant, alors qu'il tentait de retenir un gémissement. La tête du bouclé reposa alors sur son épaule tandis que son bassin se mouvait sur son propre doigt. Seigneur, c'était tellement érotique mais en même temps tellement bon. Todoroki était encore plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon mais tenta de rester encore lucide. Son autre main vint alors titiller l'un des tétons, le faisant gémir un peu plus. Il susurra sensuellement son prénom avant de mordiller son oreille, zone érogène pour le plus petit qui ne put retenir un halètement. Ses yeux vairons se posèrent sur la nuque pale et une envie de la marquer se fit ressentir. Il ne se gêna pas et déposa ses lèvres pour aspirer la peau et laisser un suçon parfaitement visible aux yeux de tous. Le frisson qu'il ressentit auprès de son cadet était satisfaisant, il était content de pouvoir lui faire un tel effet.

Cependant, voyant que son cadet commençait à s'habituer à sa présence, il inséra un deuxième doigt qui fit glapir le plus jeune. Il inséra aussi profondément que son premier doigt et il entendit le vert lâcher un long gémissement tandis que ses mains tremblantes s'accrochaient désespérément à ses épaules. Il lui mordit la nuque avant de déposer un baiser et il continua ainsi ce petit manège, laissant des marques à tous les endroits possibles sur son cou. Il connaissait absolument par cœur toutes ses zones érogènes, pouvant les stimuler les yeux fermés. Mais l'endroit que Midoriya aimait le plus -même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre- c'était bien entendu là où se trouvaient ses doigts. Alors il stimula un peu plus sa prostate tout en écartant doucement l'anneau de chair, le détendant alors qu'il sentait son amour gémir de plus belle. Il pouvait presque voir une tâche humide au travers du pantalon du fanboy d'All Might, manifestant clairement le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

_ Att… Ah… Attends Todo- hung !, tenta le vert avec la voix rauque et les larmes aux yeux.

_ Hmm ?, répondit le dénommé en stoppant tout mouvement.

Il laissa le temps au dominé d'émerger un peu de son plaisir mais honnêtement, il n'était pas loin d'y aller franco. Son visage était un pur appel à la luxure. Comment parvenait-il encore à résister face à ce visage baigné de larmes et rougi par l'effort et le plaisir ? Il embrassa le bout de son nez avant de le laisser parler. Cela prit un certain temps, surtout qu'il avait vraiment envie de bouger un peu plus ses doigts mais il prit sur lui et patienta.

_ Ah… Je… Arrête…, soupira Izuku en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Arrêter ? Mais… Tu as l'air d'apprécier.

En alliant le geste à la parole, il cambra ses doigts pour stimuler cette zone sensible qui fit gémir et cambrer de nouveau le plus petit. Il souffla et s'appuya contre la porte alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

_ Hn… idiot… ah… si tu continues… je vais jouir…, lâcha finalement le sans-alter en piquant un fard.

L'information mit un certain temps à atteindre son cerveau mais il se fit la réflexion que cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Il supposa que c'était normal qu'Izuku soit plus sensible que d'habitude du coup. Mais il était encore serré, ses doigts se sentant à l'étroit dans son entrée. Il fallait qu'il prenne son mal en patience.

_ Mais… il faut que je te prépare, expliqua Todoroki avec un ton se voulant doux et rassurant.

_ Shouto… j'ai envie de toi maintenant…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire craquer sa bonne conscience. Il n'allait pas attendre après avoir entendu une telle phrase indécente. Il retira ses doigts et déboutonna le pantalon de son amant qui s'empressa d'enlever tous les tissus gênants pendant qu'il s'occupa d'ouvrir aussi son pantalon. Sa propre verge suintait déjà de liquide séminal, prouvant ainsi son envie pour le garçon en face de lui. Il vit le regard lubrique de son copain sur cette zone d'anatomie, ce qui le fit sourire. Il pouvait lui-même voir que Midoriya était effectivement à sa limite.

Avec douceur, le cadet passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Lorsque son amant initiait un baiser, c'était toujours un baiser tendre et lent. Un baiser où il se sentait aimé. Il adorait ce moment de tendresse et d'amour qu'il ressentait à chacun de ces baisers. Il profita de ce moment de calme pour soulever le plus petit et l'incita à croiser ses jambes au creux de son dos pour se maintenir. Il tint fermement son bassin et commença à présenter son sexe devant son entrée alors qu'il le plaqua bien contre la porte. Il se sépara à contrecœur des lèvres de son compagnon pour pouvoir mieux admirer son visage. Au moment où il était sur le point de le pénétrer, son invité le stoppa à nouveau.

_ Attends Shouto, on… on va vraiment le faire comme ça ?, interrogea Deku avec un air paniqué.

_ … Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? Je croyais que tu avais envie de moi, répondit au tac au tac le protagoniste avec un air interrogateur.

_ Ce… C'est juste que… imagine si ton père nous entend ?, demanda le vert dont le teint semblait pâlir.

_ … Eh bien…, réfléchit Todoroki avant de simplement lancer un « S'il entend, il pourra s'assurer que tu prends vraiment du bon temps avec son fils »

Midoriya allait rétorquer mais il ne lui laissa pas cette occasion en le pénétrant violemment et d'un coup sec. Izuku se cambra au maximum et dût se mordre fortement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser un hurlement de plaisir, ce qui déçut un petit peu l'aîné car il aurait bien aimé l'entendre ce hurlement. Mais il parvint juste à entendre le plus jeune soupirer un « si profond… » qui lui donna un courant de plaisir dans la colonne. Le sans alter était tellement serré et si chaud bon sang, c'était juste trop bon de se retrouver dans cet étau de chair. Il laissa quand même au dominé le temps de s'adapter à sa présence même si l'envie de le pilonner était fortement présente. Il semblait avoir du mal au vu des spasmes qu'il ressentait autour de sa verge et du souffle erratique de son cadet. Il embrassa sa nuque et le rassura doucement pour essayer de le détendre au mieux mais il ne voyait pas vraiment bien son visage puisqu'il avait basculé sa tête en arrière. Néanmoins, il sentait qu'il se calmait lentement et s'adaptait finalement à sa taille.

Il sentit l'héritier du one for all bouger un petit peu ses hanches, histoire de voir si c'était supportable puis il donna un coup un peu plus prononcé, signe qu'il était prêt. Il le souleva légèrement avant de rentrer à nouveau jusqu'à la garde. L'adolescent aux tâches de rousseur soupira sous ce mouvement et resserra son emprise à chaque geste. Todoroki commença lentement mais accéléra en crescendo, sentant cet antre se dilater et se rétracter autour de lui à chaque pénétration. Le plaisir courrait dans ses veines et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de pilonner et faire crier le garçon contre lui. Mais ce dernier n'était pas coopératif, retenant avec difficulté chacun de ses gémissements. C'était frustrant. Mais il savait que s'il forçait les choses, le bouclé lui en voudrait et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voudrait après leur petite altercation.

Ces mouvements de va-et-vient devinrent plus puissants et plus profonds, faisant perdre pied le vert qui mettait ses mains pour retenir sa voix. Dans cette position, c'était assez difficile de tenir et d'avoir un réel bon angle de pénétration mais avec un peu de persévérance, il parvint à taper sa prostate. Un glapissement de surprise et de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres du plus petit alors que son anneau de chair se resserrait sur lui. Bordel, Izuku n'avait jamais été aussi serré et chaud avant. Cette position devait vraiment l'exciter puisqu'il pouvait glisser facilement en lui. Sans ménagement, il accélérait et donnait des puissants coups de rein qui cognaient cette boule de nerfs sensible. Midoriya avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses cris alors que des larmes de pur bonheur coulaient sur ces joues rougis par l'effort. Leurs hanches se rencontraient dans un bruit plus qu'indécent et il n'était pas bien loin de la jouissance. Son amant non plus ne semblait pas très loin au vu des réactions de son corps. Au bout de quelques minutes à malmener sa prostate, son compagnon finit par laisser des hurlements de plaisir qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter son excitation.

_ Izuku… hn… je ne vais pas tarder…, avertit Shouto en déposant des baisers dans sa nuque.

_ Ahhh… M-Moi Hng ! Aussi…, répondit difficilement l'interpelé en enlaçant un peu plus fort son petit ami.

Il attrapa alors le pénis de son amour et cala ses caresses sur ses coups. Ceci eut le coup de grâce et Midoriya rendit les armes, jouissant entre eux. Le bicolore sentit son entrée se resserrer au maximum et cela le mena lui aussi à l'apogée, jouissant profondément en lui et faisant encore gémir le plus petit.

Ils haletaient tous les deux et peinaient à se remettre de leurs émotions. Todoroki avait enfoui son visage dans sa poitrine pour se reposer un peu mais son cadet pris son visage entre ses mains. Son regard dégageait encore une lueur de luxure malgré la fatigue encore présente et il prononça une phrase qui lui donna une délicieuse décharge électrique dans sa colonne vertébrale.

 _ **Shouto… ça ne me suffit pas. J'ai encore envie de toi.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde ~ J'espère que vous allez bien ! :D Voici donc le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Merci de suivre cette fiction, de la mettre en fav et de commenter ! ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !

 **Réponses aux Reviews**

Ton cul chan : OMG, tu as osé lololololol Contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus x)

Crazy Av : Ah ah, je l'avais posté très tard en même temps, désolée de ne pas avoir pu te laisser faire ton cris xD Cette fois, tu pourras si tu veux XD Je suis contente que ton coeur de fujoshi est comblé ~ ah mais en même ça reste Endeavor lol ! Je suis très contente que la scène avec Rei t'es plu ! J'avais tellement peur de l'avoir raté x) Et je suis contente que le lemon t'ai plu lolololol

Acchlys : Ah non, c'est tout à fait normal. Je comptais poster une review quand j'aurai un peu plus de temps mais en tout cas, j'aime énormément ce que tu écris ! Je suis contente que tu aies autant apprécié ce chapitre ! :D Pour ce qui est du côté gauche de Todoroki, je pense que sa mère n'avait pas envie d'évoquer une nouvelle fois cette cicatrice quand elle a vu la réaction de son fils mais elle n'en pense pas moins que toi. Juste ils sont tous les deux maladroits pour s'exprimer x) Ah ah, je vois que mes lemons plaisent à tout le monde ! tant mieux ! XD j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas et répondra à tes attentes !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Chapitre 3

 _ **Shouto… ça ne me suffit pas. J'ai encore envie de toi.**_

Il ouvrit violemment les yeux alors qu'il entendit la sonnerie de son réveil. Il soupira d'exaspération pendant qu'il éteignait cat appareil diabolique. Il se frotta l'arête du nez, se demandant s'il venait sérieusement de refaire un autre rêve érotique de son camarade de classe. Mais au vu de la sueur et du liquide qu'il sentait couler entre ses jambes, il n'y avait pas de doute quant à la réponse. Bon sang… qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il n'avait jamais eu de rêve pervers. D'ailleurs, ce genre de rêves n'existait même pas depuis le début de son adolescence. Tout ce dont il rêvait, c'était encore de cette affreuse scène avec sa mère dans cette cuisine. Alors jamais il ne lui serait venu l'idée de penser à ce genre de choses, même maintenant. Rien que cela était étrange et à cela s'ajoutait que c'était la deuxième fois que le vert était encore dans ses rêves étranges. Todoroki n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à son orientation sexuelle à proprement parler. Disons qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à ça et que c'était clairement le cadet de ses soucis. Il se disait juste que peut-être il était intéressé par des filles mais qu'il était tout aussi possible qu'il soit attiré par les hommes. Bien qu'en clair, aucun des genres ne l'intéressait. Il se disait juste qu'il verrait au moment voulu. En effet, il attirait malgré lui les deux genres et il refusait toujours toutes les déclarations qu'on pouvait lui faire car cela ne faisait que l'importuner. Même si pour lui, c'était quasi impensable de se retrouver dans une relation, maintenant que les choses ont changé, c'était peut-être envisageable.

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il a rêvé d'être en relation avec quelqu'un. Mais de base, il se pensait hétéro. Il ne savait même pas comment on pouvait avoir une relation sexuelle entre hommes -jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse dans ce fantasme- et cela ne l'intéressait pas. Déjà que les pornos hétéros ne lui faisaient rien, alors il n'imaginait même pas entre hommes… Néanmoins, il commençait à se poser sérieusement des questions car pourquoi est-ce que c'était Midoriya qu'il voyait à chaque fois ? Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'imaginer en relation avec quelqu'un. D'abord avec une fille… comme par exemple Yaoyorozu vu que son rêve en faisait la référence. Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. C'était comme s'il s'en fichait en fait. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel et il n'avait clairement pas envie de se caser avec elle, ni avec une autre lorsqu'il s'imagina avec une fille lambda. Il s'imagina alors avec un garçon mais c'était plutôt difficile vu qu'il ne côtoyait personne en fait. Il s'imagina alors avec les rivaux qu'il a combattu excepté le cadet. D'abord avec Sero, il se dit que ce n'était clairement pas crédible. Pas qu'il dénigrait Sero, mais il ne se voyait clairement pas être avec lui. Avec Iida, ce n'était pas terrible non plus vu son caractère carré, il n'avait franchement pas envie d'être avec lui et quant à Bakugou, c'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Il avait un caractère beaucoup trop explosif et insupportable pour qu'il puisse finir avec. Finalement, il finit par s'imaginer avec Izuku et étonnamment, cela ne lui faisait rien. Juste… il se sentirait peut-être un peu plus à l'aise qu'avec tous les autres mais sinon il n'avait pas forcément l'impression que cela lui apporterait quoi que ce soit. Toutefois, lorsqu'il se rappela de son fantasme, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer ce genre de choses alors qu'il venait de nouer une amitié ?

Mais ce qui le choqua, c'était les sensations qu'il ressentait encore. Que ce soit l'odeur de son camarade, la sensation de sa peau, le goût de sa peau… tout était encore bien présent, voir presque réel et c'en est presque affolant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils s'étaient battus qu'il avait l'impression de connaitre son corps mais de là à savoir ses zones érogènes. Il soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ses rêves parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire face à Deku dans ces conditions. Il avait en tête son visage si érotique et il se sentait particulièrement coupable de penser ainsi. Il fit de nouveau claquer sa langue avant de se lever pour de nouveau reprendre une douche matinale, sentant encore sa semence couler entre ses jambes et la sensation de son orgasme encore bien trop présente à son goût. En plus il était censé rencontrer le porteur du one for all aujourd'hui alors il était hors de question qu'il arrive en retard.

Il jeta un bref regard au niveau de ses draps qui étaient cette fois intacts. Il se fit la réflexion que finalement il devrait peut-être changer carrément de lit. Après tout, il dormait sur un futon avant mais c'était sa sœur qui avait absolument tenu à changer de lit pour qu'il soit plus dans les temps « modernes ». Mais il avait vraiment du mal à dormir sur ce genre de lits et il se demanda si ce n'était pas aussi à cause de ça qu'il faisait des rêves étranges… ce soir, il repassera sur un futon. Au moins, il pourra bien dormir et il n'aura pas peur de tomber à nouveau de son lit. Sur cette sage décision, il alla rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il déambula comme la veille, puisque la maison était vide à cette heure-là de la journée. Mais il était quand même content que le rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé avec le plus petit était dans l'après-midi et non dans la matinée. Au moins, il pourra se ressaisir et arrêter de penser à des choses peu chastes à propos du garçon. Toutefois, il devrait vraiment songer à comment en était-il arrivé à rêver du plus jeune dans de… telles conditions.

Une fois dans la douche, il s'installa directement dans cette dernière, n'attendant même pas l'eau chaude. Il préférait pour cette fois l'eau froide pour calmer ses ardeurs qui commençaient à reprendre le dessus car il fallait être honnête, _**Midoriya était indécemment sexy dans ses fantasmes**_. Il avait véritablement du mal à se sortir cette image si luxueuse de la tête. S'il laissait son instinct parler, il était clair que le sans alter était un vrai appel au viol dans ces moments. Et malencontreusement, son corps répondait à ses désirs. Il commençait à avoir une érection alors qu'il était censé se calmer sous l'eau froide. Mais comment pouvait-il sérieusement se calmer quand il avait encore une image si fraîche de lui ? Il déglutit difficilement avant de s'excuser mentalement auprès de son camarade de classe pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il mit l'eau un peu plus chaude pour qu'il ne tombe pas malade et s'adossa contre le mur. Il avait vraiment honte de le faire mais il ne parvenait pas non plus à se retenir, son érection étant bien trop présente.

Il soupira pour faire descendre le stress alors que son sang continuait à affluer vers le bas. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina la suite de son rêve. Bizarrement, il n'était pas difficile pour son esprit de divaguer sur une éventuelle suite. Il pouvait encore parfaitement distinguer le visage empli de désir d'Izuku qui lui suppliait presque un deuxième round. Il se laissa absorber par son imagination alors que sa main se dirigea lentement vers son sexe en éveil. Il pompa doucement alors qu'il se voyait jeter le plus jeune contre son lit tout en lui volant un autre baiser passionné. Le vert gémissait délicieusement contre ses lèvres alors qu'il s'assit à califourchon sur lui, frottant leurs deux érections dans l'action. Ses mains caressèrent un peu plus amplement son torse musclé, caressant ses abdos qui se contractaient sur son passage pour arriver jusqu'aux tétons qu'il torturait sans aucune modération. Son petit ami gémissait dans sa bouche alors qu'il continuait de bouger ses hanches pour mieux sentir son sexe. Son corps était bouillant et il n'avait en tête que de le faire de nouveau sien. Sa bouche migra de nouveau vers sa nuque sensible où il déposa un nombre incalculable de baisers et de morsures, n'hésitant pas à aller par moment un peu fort pour bien le marquer. Même si Deku s'en plaindrait plus tard, il savait parfaitement que le plus petit aimait voir ces marques et qu'il appréciait quand il y avait un peu de douleur. Le bouclé haleta et semblait vraiment impatient au vu des coups un peu plus prononcés de son bassin, semblant désirer plus. Mais Todoroki fit fi de ses signes et continua d'explorer un peu plus ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il aimait faire durer le plaisir pour voir jusqu'où Midoriya pouvait tenir. Sa bouche descendit lentement pour sucer un téton qui fit un peu plus cambrer son amour alors qu'il le sentait frissonner sous ses mains. Sa victime soupira délicieusement son nom alors qu'il malmenait son mamelon, le mordant et le taquinant pour les rendre encore plus sensible.

Une de ses mains pinçait l'autre bouton de chair, procurant un autre courant de plaisir chez le plus petit qui continuait à se frotter contre lui, tandis que l'autre main alla vers l'antre d'où sa propre semence s'en écoulait. Il enfonça sans vergogne un premier doigt qui fit cambrer Midoriya sous le plaisir. Bon sang, cela ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi bandant… c'était encore humide et serré bien qu'un peu plus chaud que tout à l'heure. Il relâcha le téton pour voler de nouveau ses lèvres alors qu'il rentra un deuxième doigt sous la surprise de son petit ami qui s'accrocha désespérément au coussin sous sa tête. Ce dernier se tortillait pour mieux sentir ses doigts et en même temps sentir un peu plus son sexe contre le sien. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour le détendre un peu plus alors que son autre main migra vers sa virilité. Deku poussa un gémissement de plaisir et de frustration mélangés. Il savait que ce n'était pas suffisant pour son cadet qui voulait plus, tellement plus mais il était pris par les assauts de plaisir et ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. C'était juste tellement excitant de le voir ainsi. Les mains du protégé d'All Might lâchèrent les draps pour prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser avec une délicatesse déconcertante. Même si c'était un baiser désespéré, Izuku parvenait à lui donner de la tendresse et de l'amour. Il commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à se retenir face aux réactions imprévisibles de son amant mais il n'allait pas céder. Non ce sera Midoriya qui lui suppliera de le prendre.

Il mit fin aux baisers, accentuant plus les mouvements de ses mains au niveau du bassin pour faire un peu plus craquer le plus jeune qui était au bord des larmes. Il se pencha au niveau de son oreille pour la mordre et la lécher, le rendant un peu plus fou.

_ Dis Izuku, tu entends le bruit de mes doigts quand je rentre tellement tu es humide ?, susurra sensuellement le maître des lieux.

Ceci eut l'effet escompté, il sentit son anneau de chair se resserrer un peu plus autour de ses doigts alors que l'interpelé glapit de surprise et de honte.

_ N-Ne Hng… Dis pas… Ah… Ce gen- ah… chose…, tenta dire le plus jeune alors que le dominant prit plus fermement sa virilité en main.

Shouto adorait faire ça. Lorsqu'il lui disait ce genre de choses, automatiquement le corps de Midoriya réagissait de manière adorable et érotique. Il devait se l'avouer, il avait fortement envie d'être de nouveau en lui et rien qu'à cette idée, il lécha inconsciemment ses lèvres. Il comptait bien le dévorer.

_ Ici aussi on entend des choses plutôt… indécentes…, poursuit le bialter en pompant un peu plus fort sur son sexe.

Sa victime réagit de nouveau et gémit bruyamment aux caresses douloureusement délicieuses de son amant sadique. Il savait que c'était une torture mais le visage du vert était tellement… luxurieux qu'il voulait continuer à en voir plus. Jusqu'où pourrait-il voir son expression se déformer dans le plaisir et le rendre encore plus dur ? Deku semblait prendre conscience de ses paroles car il resserra son étau de chair à chaque passage de ses doigts et son pénis semblait coulait encore plus de liquide pré-sperme que tout à l'heure. De toute façon, il n'était pas difficile de s'imaginer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avec les sons dans sa chambre, entre les gémissements de son camarade et les bruits humides incroyablement indécents de son corps.

Il était impressionné que le dominé tienne encore sous ses attaques et cela lui plaisait. Il se demanda s'il arriverait à tenir s'il enfonçait un peu plus loin ses doigts pour atteindre cet endroit sensible. Chose qu'il fit en faisait bien attention de cambrer assez pour donner une décharge de plaisir mais pas assez pour l'envoyer au bord de la jouissance. Ceci fit basculer la tête du jeune un peu plus en arrière qui tentait désespérément de s'accrocher aux draps pour ne pas devenir fou mais ses yeux dilatés par le plaisir et ses halètements montraient bien qu'il n'en menait pas large.

_Tu aimes cet endroit n'est-ce pas ?, fit remarquer le plus vieux en réitérant son mouvement.

_ Ahhhh…. Putain…. Ah…, jura son amant alors qu'il attrapait son col pour qu'il le regarde droit dans ses yeux, Shouto, je n'en peux plus ! S'il te plait…

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il voyait le visage désemparé de son compère qui le suppliait. C'était tellement rare que le sans alter dise des gros mots, cela montrait clairement qu'il était complètement à bout. Et honnêtement, il était content que son bouclé cède maintenant parce que sinon il n'aurait pas tenu au vu des réactions délicieuses qu'il affichait.

Répondant à son désir, il se déplaça pour se retrouver entre ses jambes et plaça son érection face à l'entrée. Il admira juste une dernière fois son œuvre, appréciant tout particulièrement les suçons et morsures qu'il voyait au cou du plus petit et son regard plein d'envie. Son amant allait avoir du mal à cacher ses nombreuses marques quand il rentrera chez lui et quand il devra aller à l'école mais il s'en foutait royalement. Midoriya était à lui et à personne d'autre. Sans plus de cérémonie, il le pénétra lentement, voir un peu trop lentement auprès de son petit ami qui semblait être insatisfait mais il arriva jusqu'à la garde. Le corps de son amant spasmait à sa présence, le rendant encore serré alors qu'il venait juste de la faire. C'était comme si son corps était fait exprès pour convenir au sien et c'était terriblement bon. Il laissa de nouveau le temps à son amant de s'adapter alors qu'il enleva sa chemise, se sentant beaucoup trop chaud depuis ce second round.

Il remarqua le regard du vert qui n'hésita pas à se rincer l'œil et qui semblait apprécier la vue au vu de l'étroitesse de son entrée. Il sourit mais se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche. Il releva les deux jambes sur ses épaules avant de lui donner un bon coup de rein directement sur sa prostate, faisant cambrer et hurler de plaisir le garçon en dessous de lui qui s'accrocha de nouveau aux draps. C'était juste tellement agréable car à chaque fois qu'il touchait cette zone, il sentait l'anneau de chair se resserrer un peu plus et la chaleur augmenter. Son invité était juste parfait, lui donnant un plaisir qu'il ne pourrait jamais ressentir avec un autre, probablement. Il commença à le pilonner, le faisant se tordre de plaisir alors que lui-même se sentait aux anges. Son sang ne faisait qu'un tour et il ne se concentrait que sur la mélodieuse voix de son amour qui semblait ne plus savoir où donner de la tête.

Il donna un coup bien plus profond qui faillit mener Izuku à la jouissance mais il le frustra encore en ralentissant la cadence voire jusqu'à s'arrêter, surprenant le plus petit qui se remettait légèrement de ses émotions. Il ne se pensait pas aussi sadique mais voir l'étonnement et la déception sur son visage était beaucoup trop tentant.

_ Sh… Shouto ?, demanda Midoriya avec surprise alors qu'il tendit sa main vers son visage.

_ Tu m'appartiens n'est-ce pas ?

Oui il ressentait soudainement de la jalousie par rapport à leur discussion et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Bakugou. C'était stupide. Il savait parfaitement que son copain était fidèle et qu'il lui disait la vérité car il avait des tics quand il mentait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment qui le mangeait de l'intérieur. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement le blond mais il le supportait car son cadet semblait le considérer encore comme quelqu'un de proche et il se sentait menacé. Il se trouvait ridicule mais il avait vraiment besoin de l'entendre.

_ Hein ?

_ Est-ce que tu n'aimes vraiment que moi ?

_ ... Tu es sérieux ?, lâcha le dominé avec un air contrarié et déconcerté.

_ Je veux juste que tu dises que tu m'appartiens, répondit-il avec tout le sérieux du monde.

_ … Tu es jaloux ?

_ …

En simple réponse, il donna un coup un peu plus prononcé qui fit gémir le plus jeune. Cela lui permettait de comprendre la situation. C'était un comportement capricieux mais c'était comme ça qu'il était. Il ne ferait pas jouir son compagnon tant qu'il n'aurait pas entendu cette phrase.

_ Hng… Shouto…, gémit le garçon aux tâches de rousseur d'une voix tellement excitante qu'il se sentit frissonner.

_ Alors ?, continua malgré tout le bicolore étant têtu.

Il ne se savait pas aussi possessif mais cela avait l'air de plaire au fanboy puisqu'il le serrait encore plus après cette phrase. Si Midoriya voulait jouir alors il devrait lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. Cependant ce dernier semblait ne pas vouloir le dire et cela le frustra. C'était comme si cette relation qu'ils entretenaient ne servait à rien, qu'il avait l'impression d'être le seul à avoir cru à la possibilité de cette relation. Toutefois, il entendit le rire du plus petit et cela le fit encore plus bouder.

_ Tu es vraiment bête…, susurra joyeusement Izuku avant de se redresser pour l'embrasser, bien sûr que je t'appartiens. Tu es celui que j'aime sinon je ne serai pas ici à l'heure actuelle.

_ … Hm…, souffla simplement le plus grand qui ne semblait pas vraiment satisfait de cette réponse bien qu'il se sentît un peu soulagé.

_ Tu crois sérieusement que je coucherais avec n'importe qui ? Tu es le seul qui me fait cet effet Shouto…

Tout en alliant les gestes à la parole, le bouclé se rallongea pour pointer son sexe qui était encore bien en éveil. Il semblait à présent impatient et n'hésita pas à se toucher devant lui en gémissant de manière sensuelle et érotique. Il savait parfaitement comment lui faire la perdre la tête.

_ Sache que je ne pense à personne d'autre que toi quand je me touche comme maintenant… ah !, lâcha le cadet alors qu'il continuait à faire des va-et-vient plus rapide sur sa virilité.

Bordel… il avait l'impression d'être le jouet de Midoriya. Il savait comment le faire réagir tout en paraissant innocent derrière ce visage d'ange. Le spectacle qu'il lui montrait était si bandant et excitant qu'il se sentit encore plus dur en lui. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas résister à ses petits halètements, ni à son regard provocateur d'ailleurs. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne vienne embrasser sa bouche brûlante avec passion. Il arrivait que le vert prenne plus confiance en lui et se montre encore plus charmeur. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas mais c'était son plus gros point faible, ne pas savoir résister à son petit ami et cela était vexant. Lui qui était si froid et si distant, il cédait absolument tout au sans alter qui en profitait parfois comme le cas présent. Mais il supposa que c'était aussi de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir des pensées aussi idiotes, il était évident que le garçon aux yeux émeraudes était à lui sinon jamais il ne l'aurait laissé faire de suçons.

_ Vraiment ?, ne put que souffler le bialter en restant proche de ses lèvres.

L'interpelé hocha la tête avant de lui reprendre à nouveau ses lèvres avec tendresse. Rah… cette jalousie maladive finirait par le perdre un jour.

Il retira la main de son compagnon pour y entremêler leurs doigts alors qu'il se redressait pour donner un coup de rein puissant qui fit gémir bruyamment Deku. Il accéléra de nouveau la cadence, faisant cambrer et trembler le plus petit de plaisir. Il était tellement bandant… il donna inconsciemment un coup particulièrement puissant sur sa prostate qui fit hurler de joie le bouclé. Il semblait à présent complètement perdu dans les méandres du plaisir et ne parvenait plus à parler, ne laissant que des gémissements à ses oreilles et des griffures dans son dos. C'était juste trop bon lorsque son anneau de chair se resserrait autour de lui alors que la chaleur de son camarade de classe l'enveloppait complètement. Il attrapa ses hanches et cala encore mieux ses mouvements faisant complètement perdre la tête de son amant qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

_ Ah … Shou-… Hng ! Si… Ah… Si bon…., lâcha Izuku dans l'extase.

Le dénommé faillit venir en l'entendant dire cette phrase, de toute façon ça n'allait pas tarder et il sentait que le plus petit n'était pas loin non plus. Il faisait tellement chaud mais c'était juste trop bon pour qu'il puisse s'arrêter surtout qu'il le pénétrait encore mieux grâce à sa semence. L'autre protagoniste peinait à suivre le rythme de ces coups de boutoir mais faisait tout pour s'accrocher à lui en entourant ses jambes autour de sa hanche. Bon sang, son visage l'excitait toujours autant et le voir complètement déformé de plaisir ne faisait que monter d'un cran son désir.

Au vu des spasmes qu'il ressentait autour de son pénis, il sentit que Midoriya n'était pas loin de la fin. Il pilonna encore plus sa prostate, faisant pleurer des larmes de pur plaisir à son amour qui ne menait plus large.

_ Je ne vais pas tarder…, souffla l'aîné à son oreille en haletant.

_ Hn… Moi aussi…, répondit le concerné en exerçant plus de pression sur ses épaules et sa hanche.

_ Mido-

_ Jouis en moi !, hurla le dominé alors qu'il lâchait les armes.

_ Eh merde…

C'était la phrase de trop pour le faire jouir. Il donna un dernier coup avant de jouir profondément en lui, profitant allègrement de l'étroitesse de son anneau de chair. Il comptait réellement se retirer, se sentant déjà coupable d'avoir joui une fois en lui en le prenant contre la porte mais cette simple phrase avait suffi à le faire arriver à son apogée.

Son invité trembla de plaisir alors qu'il continuait de jouir entre eux. Il semblerait que l'orgasme était violent pour lui aussi et il peinait à revenir sur Terre. Il entendit juste le plus jeune murmurer un « si chaud » alors qu'il relâcha enfin la pression pour le laisser sortir. Il semblait complètement désorienté et était essoufflé mais le regarda avec un sourire bien loin d'être chaste. C'était particulièrement bon aujourd'hui et cela semblait réciproque.

* * *

Shouto papillonna du regard alors qu'il réalisait où il était. C'est-à-dire encore assis sous la douche et il avait joui au vu du liquide qui découlait de ses parties intimes. Bordel… il venait de se soulager en songeant à son ami et ce n'était pas glorieux. Il ressentait encore la sensation de ce « rapport » avec son Deku imaginaire et honnêtement, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti : _**le plaisir**_. Il venait d'avoir un vrai orgasme qui lui donnait un bien fou mais il se sentit coupable d'avoir utilisé de nouveau l'image du petit vert. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne alors qu'il souffla. Ok, il semblerait bien qu'il soit un peu plus humain qu'il ne le voulait. Il commençait à avoir des fantasmes et ce n'était pas bon signe. Il s'imagine déjà être complètement possessif de son cadet, le marquer et lui procurer du plaisir comme jamais alors qu'il n'a jamais eu de relation en soi. C'était impossible. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Il allait vraiment devoir régler ce souci. Mais le problème maintenant est qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment lui faire face. Après tout, vous vous voyez **vous** parler normalement à votre fantasme alors que vous l'avez utilisé pour jouir i peine quelques heures ? Peut-être pour les autres mais pas pour lui. C'était encore trop nouveau et cela le désorientait complètement. Un autre soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il devait bien y avoir une raison à ces rêves… mais cela l'énerva très rapidement. De toute façon, il avait d'autre choses à régler comme se préparer pour voir son fameux ami et que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, non seulement il allait être en retard mais en plus il allait attraper un rhume à rester sous l'eau (bien qu'il soit capable de réguler un peu plus sa température avec son alter).

Il se releva de sa position et commença à bien se frotter la tête pour faire en sortir toute image peu chaste.

* * *

Une fois sorti de sa douche, il se dirigea vers sa chambre tout en continuant à sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette. Bon… il allait commencer par changer de lit et quoi de mieux pour le changer ? Le cramer tout simplement. Il allait sérieusement le faire vu comme ces matins l'épuisaient mais il s'abstint à la dernière minute. Il vaut mieux qu'il le laisse plutôt pour quelqu'un qui en a réellement besoin. Le bicolore se fit la réflexion qu'il demanderait à sa sœur de le changer tout simplement et que s'il le faut, il le changera lui-même quand le week-end allait arriver.

Il regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il avait vraiment pris son temps pour se laver. En même temps, il se sentait coupable pour ce qui s'est passé dans la douche. Peut-être qu'il devrait en parler à quelqu'un car cela lui paraissait vraiment anormal mais… il allait en parler à qui ? Déjà pas aux filles, c'était hors de question et cela n'allait pas les intéresser. Niveau garçon… le souci était qu'il n'était proche de personne à part plus ou moins Midoriya… et il ne se voyait clairement pas lui demander des conseils, ni même lui expliquer qu'il faisait des choses en pensant à lui. Bordel de… de bon matin il en avait déjà marre et était blasé. Il venait de réussir à peu près à résoudre son problème avec sa mère qu'un autre venait de pointer son bout du nez. Bref, à force de rester ainsi, il allait être en retard.

Il se prépara rapidement, mettant des habits amples pour être plus à l'aise et descendit dans le salon. Au vu du silence, il était bien seul. Pas qu'il doutait mais bon on ne sait jamais. Il observa la cuisine et fit la moue. Il n'avait pas faim... il mangerait dehors au pire des cas mais franchement, il avait beaucoup trop la flemme de faire à manger. Il y avait sûrement des restes dans le frigo mais même ça il n'avait pas la foi de faire réchauffer. Aujourd'hui, il soupirait beaucoup mais en même temps, il n'avait pas eu le meilleur des réveils. Enfin… il était partagé avec des sentiments compliqués et cela le fatiguait plus que nécessaire. Il sentait presque la migraine arriver. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée où il y avait un bloc note et un stylo prêts à disposition. Il écrit ainsi une petite note à l'attention de sa sœur pour qu'elle ne se soucie pas de son absence.

 _ **Je suis parti voir un ami.**_

 _ **Je mangerai dehors donc ne m'attends pas pour le repas.**_

 _ **Bonne journée.**_

 _ **Shouto**_

Il retira le papier du bloc note pour aller le mettre en évidence dans la table à manger, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le verra dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle préparera le repas. Une fois cela fait, il se chaussa rapidement dans l'entrée et partit en faisant bien attention à fermer à clef derrière lui avant que sa grande sœur n'arrive. Se sentant toujours mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ce matin, il se dirigea vers leur lieu de rendez-vous.

* * *

Finalement, il était arrivé en avance et ce n'était pas plus mal parce qu'il se sentait vraiment anxieux. Pourquoi avait-il pris l'initiative de l'inviter alors qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça avant ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Il n'était clairement pas doué pour tenir une discussion donc s'il n'avait même pas une idée du sujet, ils risquent de ne pas aller bien loin. Dans quelle galère s'était-il mis encore ? Il regarda son téléphone. C'était l'heure mais aucun signe de la tignasse verte de son camarade. Peut-être qu'il allait lui poser un lapin… ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal si c'était le cas parce qu'il était sérieusement en train de se creuser les méninges pour lui parler sans avoir aucun réel sujet et sans avoir des pensées peu… saines à l'égard de l'autre protagoniste. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, « non ». Il devait avoir cette discussion avec Midoriya. C'était important. Il avait affronté ses craintes envers sa mère, il pouvait quand même engager cette conversation avec lui, ce n'était pas la mer à boire.

_ Todoroki-kun !, s'écria alors le centre de ses pensées en agitant son bras pour attirer son attention.

Il le regarda s'approcher de lui et se sentit encore plus coupable en le voyant. Il était encore couvert de bandages et semblait boîter. Pas étonnant qu'il soit légèrement en retard si ses blessures le font encore souffrir. D'ailleurs comment avait-il pu oublier que c'était lui-même qui lui avait infligé ces blessures ? Il n'était vraiment pas dans son état habituel en ce moment. Il se releva et s'approcha de son cadet pour lui épargner un peu de distance tout en évitant de se cogner avec les autres passants. Le vert semblait aller bien et cela le rassura. Son regard franc et enfantin ne reflétait aucune rancœur et aucune haine à son égard, non bien au contraire, il avait l'impression d'y voir plutôt de l'inquiétude mais aussi de la joie. Toujours aussi bienveillant envers les autres n'est-ce pas ?

_ Comment vas-tu ?, poursuit Midoriya avec un ton plus léger et détendu.

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question.

Il pointa du menton les nombreux bandages que son interlocuteur avait. Ce dernier semblait surpris par la question avant de regarder les dits bandages, de sourire et de rire de manière un peu gênée en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Le fait de le voir sourire lui réchauffa un peu plus le cœur et l'amusa. Il semblerait qu'il aille bien et cela le soulageait même si le regret de l'avoir autant blessé était encore là.

_ Je vais bien merci. Et toi ?, répondit le sans alter avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ … J'imagine que ça peut aller, dit simplement l'adolescent aux yeux vairons avec un ton un peu plus morne.

Malaise. Il vit le corps de son camarade se crisper à sa phrase avant de rigoler nerveusement. Il n'était tellement pas doué pour converser que ça en devenait presque déplorable. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire pour que ça aille mieux ? Il posa instinctivement sa main derrière sa nuque alors qu'il avait l'impression que sa bouche se desséchait à chaque phrase qu'il pensait prononcer. Finalement après un petit silence de gêne, ce fut son ami qui l'interrompit avec un ton un peu plus nerveux.

_ De… De quoi voulais-tu me parler Todoroki-kun ?

_ Ah oui, hum…

Il le prit au dépourvu et honnêtement, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui parler. Il creusa encore plus ses méninges sous le regard interrogateur du possesseur de One For All qui devait trouver cette situation étrange. Il soupira avant de finalement se lancer quand ils entendirent un bruit particulièrement distingué de leurs estomacs respectifs. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de très longues minutes avant que finalement Izuku réagisse en rougissant et bougeant ses bras de manière paniquée. Il semblerait qu'il ait entendu seulement le bruit de son ventre au vu de sa réaction.

_ Je- Je…. Heu… Je suis désolé !, s'exclama son camarade en enroulant sa tête avec ses bras, je… je n'ai pas mangé ce matin parce que j'étais heu… comment dire… heu… je… stressé ? M-Mais mais… ce n'était pas de ta faute hein ! C-c-c-c'est juste que… heu… je je…

Et le voilà reparti dans une tirade dont il avait le secret et sans le vouloir, ceci fit légèrement rire Todoroki. Cela fit sortir le plus petit de sa panique qui le regarda de ses grands yeux émeraudes. Il semblait étonné de sa réaction mais n'hésita pas à lui offrir un large sourire enfantin comme il savait si bien le faire. A cette vision, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'un étrange sentiment s'emparait de tout son être, lui donnant une impression de légèreté, tandis que le rouge semblait lui monter légèrement aux joues. Il espérait que cela ne se voyait pas.

_ Moi non plus je n'ai pas mangé ce matin parce que j'ai eu… _**un souci**_ , expliqua Todoroki en se rappelant des images de son interlocuteur en face de lui.

_ Un souci ? Ce n'était pas grave au moins ?, demanda alors Deku avec une innocence qui fit encore plus culpabiliser le bicolore.

_ Non non. Ne t'en fait pas, détourna simplement l'aîné en évitant rapidement son regard, du coup, ça ne te dirait pas qu'on aille manger ensemble ?

_ Bien sûr !

Bon sang, son sourire ne le laissait pas de marbre et cela le dérangeait. Depuis quand faisait-il autant attention à chaque geste qu'il faisait ? C'était sûrement à cause de ces foutues images qui apparaissaient dans ses rêves. Ne prêtant pas attention à son rythme cardiaque et aux sensations qu'il ressentait dans le creux de son ventre, il se tourna pour se diriger vers le premier fast-food avec son cadet sur les talons. Vivement qu'ils mangent, peut-être qu'il pourra se sentir un peu plus à l'aise une fois l'estomac plein.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde ~ j'espère que vous allez bien et que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ! ^^ Aujourd'hui est un petit chapitre en toute tranquillité et un peu plus court qui j'espère vous plaira ! En tout cas, merci à celles (et ceux ?) qui suivent cette fiction que j'affectionne et que j'essaie de peaufiner au mieux !

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

Ton cul chan : Contente que ça te plaise XD J'espère que cette suite te plaira et que tu ne seras pas trop déçu de ce chapitre X) d'ailleurs tu as fini de lire ton livre au final ? XD

Crazy Av : Ah ah ! On veut toutes / Tous ? être derrière lui à lui dire oui Shouto, c'est l'amour ~ XD Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus et j'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus ! OUI VIVE LE TODODEKU !

HannahClyde : Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise parce que je fais toujours des pavés et pas sûr que ce soit toujours intéressant de lire ce genre de chose ! X) Ah bah je suis contente d'avoir contribué à l'enrichissement de ton savoir mais pourtant j'ai vu que tu en as écris en anglais (certes pas autant détaillé que moi mais quand même !) XD Mais en tout cas si ça peut être utile tant mieux ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup l'optique d'un Todoroki légèrement possessif, ça le rend tellement mignon ~ j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Midoriya était comment dire… dépité. Cela changeait un peu de son agréable attitude mais lui-même se demandait pourquoi on en était arrivés à ce stade.

Ils s'étaient dirigés vers le premier fast-food qu'ils trouvaient, sentant la faim ronger un peu plus leurs estomacs. Mais arrivant devant la première infrastructure, Shouto put voir l'émerveillement dans les yeux émeraudes de son compère. Hum… c'était certes très mignon mais il imagina qu'ils allaient y aller. Il se gifla mentalement, depuis quand trouvait-il ce genre de réaction mignonne ? Peut-être devrait-il consulter un médecin… alors qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions, il sentit un regard insistant sur lui. Le bialter rencontra le regard plein d'étoiles de son compagnon et ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser à cette vision. Cela se voyait qu'il voulait entrer et il n'était pas si cruel que ça au point de lui casser son espoir. Mais son expression de petit enfant le faisait fondre. Comment résister à cette petite bouille ?

_ Tu veux qu'on mange là ?, demanda-t-il avec un ton plus doux qu'il ne pensait.

_ On peut ?!, s'exclama soudainement le cadet avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Cela le fit rire un petit peu alors qu'il pouvait presque le voir sautiller partout. Il reprit rapidement son calme et hocha simplement de la tête avant de commencer à entrer dans _l'Ultra Burger_ avec le garçon vert qui semblait vraiment heureux bien qu'un peu gêné. Puis arrivés dans le fast-food, il comprit la joie du plus petit. Il y avait un évènement sur toutes sortes de goodies d'All Might, héros dont raffolait évidemment le garçon aux yeux émeraudes. D'ailleurs, il semblait y avoir un item rare, du genre une figurine aux finitions très détaillées et qui était vendue en exclusivité d'après la présentation du commerce. Malgré le monde qu'il y avait, il garda un œil sur Izuku qui semblait être aux anges. On l'avait complètement perdu et cela l'amusait. Midoriya restait un enfant même s'il était intelligent et mature quand la situation était désespérée. Cela l'impressionnait toujours de voir ce contraste chez lui mais il l'admirait aussi pour cela.

Son cadet le regarda alors qu'il s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, au lieu de ressasser le passé, peut-être qu'il devrait songer à trouver un vrai sujet de conversation non ? Le plus jeune se mit à rougir légèrement tandis que leurs regards se croisèrent, faisant palpiter un peu plus son cœur. C'était quoi cette réaction ? Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais dû proposer cette sortie avec le garçon aux tâches de rousseur.

_ Je… Je suis désolé, s'excusa soudainement le centre de ses pensées en triturant les doigts.

_ De ?, lâcha avec surprise le bialter même si son expression faciale ne montrait rien.

_ Hum… j'ai l'impression de t'avoir un peu forcé à venir là pour un simple caprice… désolé…

Il réfléchit alors à ses propos avant de simplement poser sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et se retourner vers lui. Ne le brusque pas. Ne te montre pas froid. Essaie de lui remonter le moral, songea Todoroki en sentant le stress monter dans son corps.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, lâcha après longue réflexion le bicolore, mais tu vas souvent ici ?

_ Oh… heu… pas si souvent que ça… mais j'avoue que les cadeaux des menus m'intéressent vraiment…, avoua le concerné avec le rouge aux joues.

_ Donc tu y vas assez souvent. Il y a un item qui t'intéresse ?, conclut Shouto en regardant la présentation et ignorant ce sentiment de joie qu'il ressentait dans son être.

_ Hum… la figurine…, marmonna le fanboy en étant encore plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

_ D'accord.

_ … Tu ne trouves pas que je ressemble à un gamin ?, demanda subitement le plus petit en évitant son regard.

_ Pas du tout. Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être fan d'All Might et ce peu importe ton âge j'imagine, lâcha du tac-au-tac le bicolore en se dirigeant vers les caisses pour regarder les différents menus, tu viens ?

Il put voir la mine étonnée de son fantasme qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il avait dit quelque chose d'étrange ? Il n'avait pas dit ça pour le réconforter ou quoi… bien au contraire, il a juste dit ce qu'il pensait mais peut-être que cela a déplu à l'autre protagoniste. Après quelques secondes, ce fut un sourire aussi pur que celui de sa mère qu'il vit sur le visage de son interlocuteur et cela ne manqua pas de le faire sortir de sa neutralité perpétuelle. Depuis quand lui faisait-il autant d'effet ?

_ Oui j'arrive !, s'écria alors Midoriya en s'approchant de lui avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Merci !

_ Pour ?

Pour toute réponse, il eut un large rictus qui lui réchauffa un peu plus le cœur. Bah… il devait être content finalement. Sur cette bonne note, ils avancèrent vers les caisses bondées et firent la queue en discutant, enfin… c'était surtout le plus petit qui faisait la discussion sur les différentes probabilités pour obtenir les différents items. D'ailleurs, il se rappela du stylo All Might qu'avait son ami lors des cours, il imagina que c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait obtenu. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite alors qu'il regarda les différents menus. C'était assez rare qu'il mange dehors et encore plus dans des fast-foods alors il était légèrement désorienté. Après une longue réflexion, il se décida simplement de prendre la même chose que son compère, ce sera plus simple ainsi.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la caisse où ils semblaient tous pas mal agités. Il laissa Deku parler et prit la même chose que lui sous le regard attentif de la caissière. Il se rendit compte qu'ils allaient du coup avoir tous les deux un cadeau surprise d'All Might. Cela risque d'être problématique vu que son père restait Endeavor et que s'il voyait quelque chose en rapport avec le premier héros, il y aurait de fortes chances qu'il finisse brûlé. Au pire, il le donnera au plus grand fan d'All Might, cela n'allait sûrement pas le déranger.

Après une assez longue attente, le plateau du plus jeune arriva en premier. Etrange sachant qu'ils avaient commandé la même chose mais il n'en pipa mot et regarda l'expression du jeune qui semblait déçu d'avoir eu le stylo. Dommage, il finira bien par avoir la figurine. Il proposa au fanboy d'aller s'installer mais ce dernier refusa, préférant attendre que son plateau arrive. Il ne put réprimer son sourire en voyant l'attitude si attentionnée du vert. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à ce genre d'attention depuis qu'il était petit, enfin surtout depuis que sa mère avait quitté le domicile. Mais cela allait changer maintenant qu'il avait fait le premier pas. Midoriya semblait l'observer et allait sûrement dire quelque chose quand son plateau arriva. Les deux furent surpris par son contenu et c'est ce qui déclencha donc la petite déprime de son compagnon.

Il avait eu la figurine… lui qui espérait ne pas recevoir un trop gros item, il avait eu l'item rare. Cela le conforta dans sa décision, il le donnerait au garçon à ses côtés, pas besoin qu'il le garde si c'est pour qu'il le retrouve brûlé. En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers une table près de l'entrée alors qu'il voyait parfaitement l'envie et la déception sur le visage du petit. On pouvait facilement lire en lui, tel un livre ouvert et il ne put que ricaner intérieurement en voyant tant de mignonnerie. Une fois installé, il entendit le possesseur du One For All soupirer pour la première fois de la journée avant de murmurer plus pour lui-même que pour le garçon aux yeux vairons.

_ Ah… dire que tu l'as eu dès la première fois alors que moi ça fait la 26ème fois que je tente ma chance…

Cette remarque lui arracha de nouveau un sourire. Bon sang, cette bonne humeur était contagieuse…

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de déprimer ainsi, je te l'offre, fit simplement Todoroki en mettant la boîte sur l'autre plateau.

_ Hein ? Quoi mais non ! C'est toi qui l'a eu Todoroki-kun alors c'est à toi de la garder !, rétorqua son interlocuteur en faisant des gestes bizarres avec ses mains.

_ Non. Je te rappelle que je vis avec Endeavor et que s'il tombe dessus, elle risque de finir en cendres. Donc il vaut mieux que tu l'aies toi, au moins je suis sûr que tout ira bien, expliqua le jeune homme en s'asseyant plus confortablement à la table.

_ Mais… je ne peux pas accepter, laisse-moi au moins te payer…, commença alors le plus petit en cherchant de nouveau son porte-monnaie.

_ Pas besoin.

_ Mais… j'insiste, je ne peux pas.

En voyant la mine attristée et particulièrement gênée de ce dernier, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avant de réfléchir à un compromis. Franchement, il ne voulait absolument rien. Il avait agi spontanément mais voyant la moue du jeune adolescent, il n'arrivait pas à rester ferme. Depuis quand cédait-il aussi facilement ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne.

Son regard dériva sur le plateau en face de lui et se posa sur le stylo. C'est plutôt discret et son père n'allait pas jusqu'à fouiller dans sa trousse. De plus, Midoriya l'avait déjà donc ça devrait le faire non ?

_ Puisque tu y tiens, donne-moi le stylo en échange, lâcha simplement Todoroki en pointant l'objet d'un air blasé.

_ Oh ? Tu en es sûr ? Ça me gêne quand même que tu m'offres une telle chose…, souffla son interlocuteur en regardant le stylo en question avec un air embarrassé.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ça me suffit.

Sur ces sages mots, le plus jeune lui tendit le stylo qu'il attrapa sans réelle conviction avant de le fixer. Oui, il était quasiment sûr que son camarade de classe avait le même. D'ailleurs comment pouvait-il être aussi sûr ? Est-ce qu'il l'observait depuis aussi longtemps ? Bref, il préféra ignorer cette réflexion et rangea le stylo dans son sac. Il en prendra soin et fera bien attention à ce que son géniteur ne le voit pas. Déjà que c'est rare qu'il reçoive des cadeaux alors il avait intérêt à être vigilant. Même s'il préférait encore ignorer ce sentiment de bonheur un peu trop exagéré dans sa tête.

Il releva son regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'expression si émerveillée du plus petit qui ne semblait plus être parmi nous. Tant mieux si cela lui faisait plaisir, il était heureux qu'il puisse enfin faire plaisir à ses proches. Sentant le regard inquisiteur de l'élève recommandé, l'ancien sans alter le regarda et lui murmura un remerciement dont le ton montrait clairement son excitation et la joie. Il comprenait pourquoi les autres membres de la classe aimaient tellement Izuku, c'était quelqu'un de bienveillant et d'adorable, sur qui on pouvait compter dans n'importe quelle situation. Attendez… il venait sérieusement de penser qu'il était adorable ? Il devrait vraiment consulter quelqu'un vu comment il pense. A moins qu'il ait tellement de problèmes qu'il n'arrive plus à penser clairement… Finalement, son cadet mit le précieux cadeau dans son sac et lui offrit un sourire qui ne le laissait pas de marbre.

_ Et si on commençait à manger ?, lâcha le garçon aux yeux hétérochromes pour cacher sa gêne et la tempête de sentiments qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.

Le repas se passa dans un silence agréable ou du moins, aucun des deux ne parlait même si ce silence était perturbé par le brouhaha du petit fast-food et le bruit de leur mastication. Pourtant, Todoroki était loin d'être calme. Bien au contraire, son regard n'arrêtait pas de se fixer sur la personne en face de lui, enfin surtout au niveau de ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais regardé quelqu'un avec autant d'insistance mais là, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La manière dont il mangeait le rendait à la fois mignon mais en même temps tellement sexy… cela lui rappelait ses rêves peu catholiques et il sentait que cela ne le laissait pas indifférent, sentant son sang s'affluer doucement vers le bas. Bon sang, il devrait arrêter de penser ainsi. Mais il remarqua que ce n'était qu'avec ce garçon qu'il ressentait cette sensation. Lorsqu'il détaillait les autres, cela lui laissait indifférent. Il n'y avait que Midoriya. Il faudra vraiment qu'il réfléchisse à son orientation maintenant… Il le vit se pourlécher les lèvres et il se rappela du premier rêve érotique qu'il a eu, bon sang… il se gifla mentalement tandis qu'il but une gorgée de son soda pour tenter de calmer ses pulsions. Ce serait vraiment stupide d'avoir une érection, là alors qu'il lui serait quasi impossible de se soulager sans penser à l'être en face de lui. Il se sentit aussitôt coupable de penser ainsi. Il ne devait pas penser à son ami de cette manière mais il avait vraiment du mal à clarifier ses idées.

Le possesseur de glace et de feu sentit le regard de celui qui occupait entièrement ses pensées et l'observa. Son regard était insistant et cela le mit un peu mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'il aurait deviné qu'il avait des pensées… obscènes pour lui ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?, demanda Shouto en le dévisageant inconsciemment.

_ Hm ? Non pas du tout. Je me disais juste que… tu as changé, répondit l'autre protagoniste avec son éternel petit rictus gêné.

_ Comment ça ?, s'étonna le bialter en s'essuyant les mains.

_ Oh heu… cela paraît stupide mais… l'atmosphère autour de toi est différente. Elle semble plus douce. Et puis, tu as l'air plus facilement approchable. Enfin… je ne sais pas comment dire mais… la première fois qu'on s'est parlés ainsi en tête à tête, tu m'avais l'air si froid et si distant. J'avoue que tu m'impressionnais autant que Kacchan mais là, c'est différent. Je suis plus à l'aise et tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil comme je le pensais. Je suis content qu'on puisse parler ainsi parce que j'avais peur que l'on ne devienne jamais amis surtout après ce que tu avais dit devant tout le monde. Heu… pardon si j'ai dit quelque chose d'indiscret…, expliqua le vert en rougissant sûrement de malaise et en se triturant les doigts.

C'est vrai qu'il avait changé mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi flagrant. Lorsqu'il y réfléchit, il n'a jamais autant avancé depuis qu'il s'est libéré de son passé ou du moins depuis qu'il a tenté de l'oublier. Certes, le problème n'était pas encore réglé mais il sentait lui-même le changement entre son rapprochement avec sa famille et même ce moment actuel. Avait-il déjà pris le temps de ne serait-ce que discuter avec des amis ? Pas à ses souvenirs. Il ne se rappelait que de la haine qu'il avait dû endurer durant de nombreuses années pour arriver à ce niveau. Et le fait que le possesseur du One For All lui fasse la remarque le fit se sentir encore plus léger. Il ne put retenir un sourire alors qu'il se frottait la nuque pour se détendre. Il ne savait pas forcément quoi répondre à cette réplique mais c'était évident que cela lui faisait énormément plaisir. Au moins quelqu'un était content de ce changement et lui-même était pour le moment satisfait de cette évolution.

_ Hum… j'imagine que je dois dire merci ? J'avoue que je n'avais jamais réellement pris le temps de regarder autour de moi et de profiter un peu plus de mon entourage. Mais depuis notre combat, j'ai l'impression que je peux voir autre chose que ma haine et je t'en remercie Midoriya.

_ Je vois… Je suis content…, souffla le concerné en lui adressant un regard doux et plein de bienveillance.

_ Pour ce qui est de ce que j'ai dit. C'était la vérité, je n'étais pas là pour me faire des amis. Mais maintenant, j'imagine que ce ne serait pas si mal si je discutais un peu plus avec les autres.

_ Ce serait bien. Mais prends ton temps Todoroki-kun. Ne te force pas à aller vite non plus. Les autres comprendront donc n'hésite pas à aller à ton rythme.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Merci encore Midoriya.

_ Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est toi qui as fait toutes ces choses et qui as réussi à devenir celui que tu es maintenant et puis… je suis content d'avoir pu aider un ami, ne t'en fais pas, expliqua Midoriya avec son petit sourire innocent alors qu'il finissait son repas.

_ Même si c'était au prix de te blesser et de sûrement te laisser des marques ?

Il n'était pas bête, il savait que les dommages qu'il s'était infligés allaient lui laisser des cicatrices et il regrettait de l'avoir autant poussé à bout. Quand il regardait ses bandages, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste malgré tout car il restait la cause de telles blessures. Ils étaient vraiment têtus tous les deux.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Au contraire, cela fait partie des étapes pour que je devienne un vrai héros et je suis bien plus heureux de t'avoir aidé plutôt que de me sentir bien tout en sachant que tu souffres encore. Ces cicatrices me rappelleront toujours le héros que j'aspire à devenir et puis c'était pour un ami qui m'est vraiment précieux.

Ces phrases lui donnaient du baume au cœur alors qu'il sentait des papillons naître dans son ventre. Il se sentait tellement bien, presque aussi bien que quand il était avec sa mère. Le vert avait une telle influence sur lui que cela l'étonna. Un étrange sentiment de joie et d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras le prit aux tripes mais il se retint de le faire, sachant que ce geste serait déplacé mais… il se demandait si c'était normal de se sentir ainsi.

_ Tu as toujours été comme ça Midoriya ?, demanda finalement le garçon aux yeux vairons avec un ton se voulant calme et détaché.

_ Hum ? Je… Je ne sais pas. Sûrement ?

_ Je vois. Tu ne veux pas me raconter un peu ton passé ? Après tout, je t'ai raconté le mien donc ce serait fairplay que tu me racontes un peu le tien.

Leur discussion était longue mais vraiment intéressante. Le bicolore avait appris bien plus de choses à propos de son fantasme et cela lui faisait plaisir. Sauf que par moment, il sentait un sentiment désagréable lorsqu'il entendait Izuku parler de Bakugou. C'était étrange. Depuis quand ressentait-il autant d'émotions ? C'était comme si… non, il préféra ignorer cette hypothèse tant qu'il n'en était pas sûr à cent pourcent.

Tandis que le plus jeune continuait à faire la discussion, ils se baladèrent un petit peu dans la ville jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche doucement. Ils allaient devoir bientôt se séparer et cela lui déplaisait. Il avait encore envie de rester avec l'adolescent aux tâches de rousseur mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se montre trop impertinent. Ils arrivèrent près du métro et ceci rappela son cadet à l'ordre, au plus grand désarroi du plus grand qui voulait poursuivre cette fin de journée.

_ Bon… heu… je suis désolé d'avoir autant parlé surtout qu'au final, on a fait que parler d'All Might…, s'excusa le plus petit avec un rire embêté.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je me suis bien amusé. Ce serait sympa si on pouvait refaire ce genre de sorties, répondit franchement l'interlocuteur avec un air sérieux.

_ Vraiment ? J'ai hâte dans ce cas-là. Mais… Todoroki-kun, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu voulais me dire…, remarqua le plus jeune en soutenant son regard.

_ Oh heu… ce n'est pas très important, mentit le plus âgé en détournant son regard alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de sujet.

_ Non non, dis-le-moi ! Je suis curieux depuis que tu m'as dit que tu voulais me parler, insista le sans alter avec un sourire qui lui donnait envie de le prendre encore plus dans ses bras.

_ Hum… eh bien… j'ai vu ma mère hier, finit par dire le bialter en cédant à ce visage.

_ Oh…

_ Et j'en suis content. Ma mère m'a pardonné et a bien voulu me parler. Je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagé et ceci c'est grâce à toi. Merci encore Midoriya même si je suis désolé que tu aies fini dans cet état, expliqua brièvement Shouto en le regardant de nouveau dans les yeux.

_ Je vois. Je suis aussi content si tu as pu reparler avec ta mère Todoroki-kun. Cela me soulage de te l'entendre dire.

Ah… ce sourire lui réchauffait tellement son être que cela en devenait presque gênant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir Deku sourire ainsi et de l'avoir rencontré. Inconsciemment son corps a réagi, sa main s'approchant de son visage pour caresser sa joue. Elle était si douce et si chaude. Il la caressa du pouce alors qu'il observait chaque trait de son visage. Il était juste… trop attractif. Il avait tellement envie de plus…

_ … Todoroki-kun ?, demanda ce dernier avec une légère panique dans la voix.

_ … Il y avait quelque chose dans tes cheveux, mentit à nouveau le protagoniste en redirigeant sa main vers ses cheveux pour en enlever la poussière.

_ Ah… d'accord. Ah ah… merci, remercia le plus petit avec un petit sourire gêné, je… je vais rentrer mais sache que si tu as besoin de m'en parler, il n'y a pas de soucis. Je suis encore content pour cette journée et pour la figurine. Encore merci. Et… j'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux avec ta famille et surtout avec ta mère.

_ Oui. Merci à toi, souffla l'interlocuteur en le voyant partir.

Il s'assura qu'il soit bien loin de son champ de vision avant de soupirer bruyamment.

 _ **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait bordel ?**_

Il n'avait jamais fait ça à qui que ce soit, pas même à sa mère alors pourquoi il avait tellement envie d'embrasser soudainement son ami ? Il se sentit plus rouge que jamais alors que son cœur battait à en rompre sa cage thoracique. Et maintenant c'était le regret de le voir partir qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait sérieusement ? Il agissait vraiment bizarrement et il était pratiquement sûr que Deku l'avait remarqué. Bon sang… lui qui était impassible, il avait l'impression d'avoir découvert un autre aspect de sa propre personnalité et c'était effrayant. Il avait juste envie de voir encore son camarade de classe et de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de faire plus de choses que nécessaire. C'était stupide. STUPIDE. Il allait vraiment devoir se ressaisir s'il ne voulait pas qu'il aille plus loin que prévu. Pourtant, le vert ne sortait pas de ses pensées. Il était tellement ancré dans sa tête qu'il ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose. Bon sang… il était presque déçu de ne pas avoir pu l'embrasser et cela l'énervait.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god... Oui, je suis toujours vivante ! Oui, oui je suis encore vivante ! ^^" Bon, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster mais j'avais pas mal de soucis personnel et mon Bêta-reader n'était pas forcément tout le temps disponible... Enfin bref, c'était un peu compliqué mais me revoilà ! Du coup, merci à ceux et celles qui suivent toujours cette fiction ! Sachez que je la continue comme je peux et que je prépare d'autres fictions aussi... Faut juste que je gère un peu mon planning... Enfin bref, merci à mon bêta-reader de toujours me soutenir dans nos délires et de corriger mes conneries ! lololololol

 **Réponses aux Rewiews :**

Elaine : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire.

liberlycaride : Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu vas autant aimer cette suite ! ^^

Mawa : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments qui me font très plaisir ! C'est très gentil à toi de proposer ton aide mais sache qu'on est pas mal occupé mon bêta-reader et qu'on ne voit pas tout (surtout dans nos délires) mais après, je pense que ça reste assez minime... Mais en tout cas, c'est gentil de ta part de le relever et je verrai si je me tournerai vers toi (parce que je ne vois pas ton adresse mail x)) parce que j'aimerai pas retarder trop longtemps mes chapitres avec une 3ème lecture... Mais en tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

kamoiko : J'aime beaucoup imaginer ce genre de scène ! C'est tellement drôle de s'imaginer dans la tête de Shouto x) Tout à fait ! chapeau d'avoir trouvé ça ! Je risque de m'inspirer encore beaucoup de doujinshis si jamais tu les trouves ;) Mais en tout cas bravo ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^

HannahClyde : Ah ! Contente que tu aimes ce petit moment ! En vrai, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et peur que ce soit un peu trop cliché... Mais je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé ^^ Ah d'accord, je comprends tout à fait que ce soit compliquée mais si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à venir me voir ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Acchlys : Hello ! Merci beaucoup ! Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur et je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies autant ma fiction et mon style d'écriture ! Ah ah, j'aime beaucoup écrire le point de vue de Shouto, on a la même manière de penser lui et moi du coup c'est très agréable d'écrire ce point de vue ^^ Je ne détaillerai pas sur le comportement de Deku mais il est un petit peu difficile pour moi de l'écrire... J'ai encore du mal à bien le cerner... Je tâcherai de faire au mieux en tout cas ! Ah ah, je vois que cette main a eu son effet ! lol J'espère en tout cas que cette suite te plaira ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

_ Eh bien, tu es d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui Shouto, remarqua sa sœur dont le ton se voulait amical alors qu'elle déposait le petit-déjeuner sur la table.

_ Hm…, répondit simplement le petit frère d'un air absent.

Il avait encore mal dormi enfin… si on peut qualifier ce genre de rêve comme la raison d'un sommeil non réparateur. Comment cela se fait-il qu'il rêvait encore de faire ce genre de chose avec Midoriya ? C'était beaucoup trop étrange… lui, qui n'éprouvait aucune envie sexuelle, se retrouvait maintenant confronté à se soulager quasi tous les matins. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre mais il ne savait pas d'où cela pouvait venir. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il aille voir Recovery Girl après les cours pour faire un check-up. Un autre soupir de frustration lui traversa les lèvres alors qu'il maudissait un peu plus la nuit. Il se sentait déjà bizarre la veille parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'inapproprié avec le petit vert mais maintenant cela devenait encore plus dérangeant voire malsain. Il allait le voir encore pendant un moment et il se sentait toujours tendu d'avoir des images aussi fraîches dans sa tête alors que le concerné n'en savait absolument rien… quel genre d'adolescent il faisait maintenant ? Cela ne faisait-il pas de lui un pervers comme Mineta ? Bon sang, cela l'épuisait dès la matinée de se remuer autant les méninges et d'avoir rêvé de ce genre de chose. Soudain, il se rappela de son idée d'hier. Peut-être que c'était juste la literie qui posait problème et qu'il dormira mieux à même le sol ? il avait complètement oublié de demander à sa sœur de la changer puisqu'il était encore trop perturbé par les actions qu'il avait faites la veille.

_ Fuyumi ?, interpella alors le bicolore en regardant la jeune femme s'installer à table.

_ Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ J'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir dans ce lit. J'aimerais qu'on repasse à mon ancien futon, expliqua Todoroki en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Déjà ? Mais tu l'as essayé que depuis une semaine… il faut que tu laisses un peu de temps à ton corps pour t'y habituer, rétorqua l'institutrice en lui tendant un bol de riz.

_ …, il ne répondit pas mais son regard se fit vite ombrageux alors qu'il attrapa le bol.

_ Est-ce que c'est le matelas qui est trop dur ?, demanda alors la grande sœur avec une voix plus douce.

_ Non. C'est juste que… je ne suis pas à l'aise quand je dors dessus. J'ai l'impression d'être encore plus épuisé quand je me réveille, expliqua l'adolescent avec le ton le plus neutre possible pour ne pas montrer son désagrément.

_ Hm… Bon si tu as vraiment du mal à te reposer, je vais demander à Papa de le changer, céda la professeure non sans une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

_ Papa ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois lui demander ?, questionna à son tour le plus jeune avec un ton plus grave.

_ Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et c'est bien plus pratique que ce soit lui qui démonte le lit que moi. Mais si cela te gêne, on peut rester sur l'optique de garder le lit.

Ce n'était pas du chantage là ? L'idée de savoir que son géniteur allait être dans sa chambre ne lui plaisait guère, mais alors que sa propre sœur lui fasse ce petit coup monté lui plaisait encore moins. Comme quoi, les Todoroki restent des fourbes, cela doit se transmettre. Néanmoins, contrairement à cet homme, il savait que sa sœur faisait ça pour son bien. Il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention, juste, elle aurait sûrement aimé que son frère soit un peu moins dans la tradition. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il imaginait.

_ … Fais comme tu veux, finit par dire le garçon en grommelant alors qu'il commençait à joindre ses mains pour remercier la seule femme de la maison du repas qu'elle lui offrait.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Shouto. Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne touche à rien d'autre que ton lit, tenta alors l'ainée pendant qu'elle effectuait le même geste.

Sur ces sages paroles, ils entamèrent le petit-déjeuner. Cela a toujours été comme ça depuis le départ de leur mère, un repas où ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Ses deux grands frères partaient toujours très tôt de la maison pour éviter tout conflit avec lui tandis que son père ne se pointait que bien plus tard. Enfin ses grands frères… on pouvait plutôt dire son grand frère parce que depuis son plus jeune âge, il ne se rappelle que de l'un d'eux. Du coup son grand frère rentrait peu en ce moment vu qu'il était à la fac alors que l'autre frère… il n'en savait rien. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il existait tellement ils n'en parlaient pas. Il semblerait que les hommes de cette maison soient destinés à ne jamais s'entendre. Il y avait eu une fois où ils étaient tous réunis et c'était bien évidemment une catastrophe, voire la troisième guerre mondiale. Personne ne se parlait, l'ambiance était tellement tendue qu'on avait l'impression qu'on pouvait entendre les différents éclairs qu'ils se lançaient tous à travers leurs regards. Puis quand le géniteur avait parlé, c'était la fin du monde. Ils étaient tous là à se balancer la rancœur qu'ils avaient sur chacun et en particulier pour le bicolore tandis que lui ne disait rien, ne voulant pas envenimer plus les choses. Ils en étaient tous venus aux poings, prêts à se battre contre Endeavor et par la même occasion contre lui jusqu'à ce que sa sœur finisse par sortir de ses gongs et tous les recaler. C'est d'ailleurs ce jour-là qu'ils ont compris que Fuyumi était capable d'utiliser son alter comme il se doit et de donner des gifles qu'on ressentait bien. Tous les Todoroki en avait eu droit, même leur père. D'ailleurs, cela s'est fini sur un sermon de la jeune femme qui était au bord des larmes et qui hurlait que si cela continuait, elle n'hésiterait pas à faire brûler la maison la prochaine fois. C'était aussi la seule fois où elle n'avait montré aucune crainte envers leur père qui n'avait plus rien dit, préférant laisser le problème couler. Depuis cet incident, plus personne ne restait à la maison et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Au moins, il n'y avait plus cette tension mais il s'imaginait qu'une vie de famille ne devrait pas être ainsi. Même s'il faisait comme si cela ne l'affectait pas, à cette époque il en voulait énormément à cette famille. Comme si on pouvait envier sa position… si même ses propres frères et sœur ne le comprenaient pas alors à quoi bon de parler avec ce genre de personnes ? Ainsi, chaque homme de cette famille avait coupé les ponts pour ne plus avoir à refaire face à la rancœur et à la jalousie de chacun. De toute façon, cette famille était vouée à se déchirer, surtout après le départ de leur mère.

_ Shouto, comment ça s'est passé avec maman alors ?, demanda soudainement la femme avec un ton sérieux.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui en parler du coup avec ce qui s'est passé la veille. Elle a sûrement dû s'inquiéter et il l'avait complètement ignoré. Un autre sentiment de culpabilité le prit au cœur alors qu'il soutenait son regard. Quel genre de petit frère faisait-il ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse et qu'il change s'il voulait être à la hauteur du héros qu'il voulait devenir. Néanmoins, il remercia intérieurement sa sœur pour continuer à veiller sur lui et à être là malgré tous les conflits présents dans cette maison. Si elle n'avait pas été là pour ne serait-ce que le soutenir ou juste l'accueillir, il aurait sûrement craqué.

_ Elle va bien, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus tremblante qui était sûrement dû à l'émotion, je… on a pu discuter et elle avait l'air contente de me revoir. J'ai même pu la voir sourire.

Un large sourire de soulagement étira alors les lèvres de l'institutrice qui semblait au bord des larmes alors qu'il avait juste dit ces quelques phrases. Toutefois, son regard était encore plus doux que jamais et elle semblait encore plus heureuse par cette nouvelle que lui-même. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur et il ne put que rendre son sourire par un simple sourire aussi.

_ C'est bien… C'est très bien…, murmura la jeune femme à lunettes plus pour elle-même que pour lui alors qu'on pouvait sentir l'émotion dans son timbre, je suis tellement contente pour vous… je suis tellement fière de toi petit frère.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. Il savait qu'il avait réussi à communiquer ses pensées auprès de sa très chère sœur et qu'elle avait parfaitement compris. Cela le soulageait aussi de la voir aussi heureuse pour lui alors que maintenant il se rendait compte de tous les efforts qu'elle a dû aussi faire pour vivre dans cet enfer. Après tout, sa mère lui avait dit que son aînée venait lui rendre souvent visite et qu'elle racontait comment cela se passait à la maison, à quel point elle était inquiète de l'état de ses petits frères qui n'en menaient pas large à cette époque. Alors malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire le plus sincèrement possible pour l'être qui est resté à ses côtés malgré ses crises, sa haine et sa colère envers sa fratrie.

_ Fuyumi ?

_ Oui Shouto ?

_ Merci. Merci d'avoir été là quand Maman n'était pas là. Merci d'être ma grande sœur.

Il n'avait jamais dit ces mots envers sa sœur. Non, en fait il n'avait jamais été aussi expressif envers sa famille et cela se comprenait avec ce qu'il vivait. Il ne vivait pas la vie de rêve que ses frères pensaient qu'il menait et le simple fait qu'il se sentait coupable du départ de sa mère ne faisait que le couper encore plus du monde et de son propre ressenti. Mais jamais avant il n'avait regardé la souffrance autour de lui, jamais il n'avait vu ce que sa propre sœur devait endurer pour ne serait-ce qu'alléger sa vie. Alors il lui était nécessaire de lui exprimer ces mots. Parce qu'il avait la sœur la plus attentionnée du monde et qu'il ne remercierait jamais assez sa mère de lui avoir permis d'avoir une telle sœur. Il était content d'avoir pu ainsi poser ces phrases comme il a pu le faire avec sa mère et il se sentait soulagé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi serein maintenant, comme s'il avait enfin retrouvé un semblant de paix dans son être.

Il regarda la jeune femme qui ne parvenait pas à dire un mot. Elle semblait ébahie, cherchant à comprendre l'information avant de finalement déverser ses larmes tel un torrent. Elle sembla aussi relâcher toute la pression alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer plus fortement, se frottant les yeux avec ses mains comme elle pouvait malgré les lunettes. Il était pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi mais il sentait que sa sœur était aussi heureuse d'entendre ces mots. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant pleurer et il s'apprêtait à se lever pour prendre un mouchoir quand elle le stoppa. Ses épaules tremblaient et malgré les larmes qui débordaient, elle afficha un sourire aussi resplendissant que celui de sa mère et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre qu'elle aussi était soulagée du poids qu'elle ressentait depuis des années sur ses frêles épaules.

 _ **Merci à toi aussi Shouto. Merci d'être mon petit frère malgré tout ce qui s'est passé.**_

* * *

Sa sœur avait tellement pleuré qu'il avait cru qu'elle allait lui faire une déshydratation et cela avait failli le mettre en retard. Mais ce petit moment l'avait revigoré et il sentait qu'il pouvait enfin recoller un peu les morceaux, du moins avec sa mère et sa sœur. C'était… plaisant. Il en était content. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne se parlaient plus que c'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient, qu'ils se découvraient et maintenant il était important que cela se poursuive. Il ne comptait plus laisser de côté ce qui lui était cher et comptait bien donner son maximum pour améliorer ses relations avec sa famille tout en ignorant cette enflure. Il utiliserait ce pouvoir certes mais pas pour son père, il l'utiliserait pour son propre bien-être. Il ne sera plus son pantin.

Il arriva en avance vu qu'il pleuvait et qu'il avait peur que les transports prennent un peu de retard mais ses craintes étaient injustifiées. Sur le chemin, il pouvait voir les nombreuses images du tournoi sur de nombreux écrans mais ce qui l'interpella le plus était les différentes annonces sur l'attaque d'un vilain nommé Stain envers Ingenium. L'information avait plus d'ampleur et cette fois elle était mieux rentrée dans sa tête. Il se demanda si le délégué sera là vu l'état critique de son frère. Peut-être devrait-il aller le voir ? Enfin, ce serait assez étrange de sa part s'il s'approchait de lui alors qu'ils n'étaient pas proches du tout. Mais il avait dit qu'il ferait un peu plus d'efforts pour s'approcher de ses camarades de classes. Il poussa un autre soupir alors qu'il se demandait comment devrait-il s'y prendre… bah, il fera sur l'instinct comme à son habitude. D'ailleurs, son instinct lui disait d'accélérer encore un peu le pas au vu des nombreux regards des passants et des murmures qu'il pouvait entendre. Le tournoi avait une telle influence que lorsqu'il marchait, la plupart des passants le reconnaissaient et n'hésitaient pas à faire des messes basses ou bien essayaient de lui adresser la parole. Il répondait rapidement mais cela l'épuisait encore plus que nécessaire, déjà que sa nuit n'a pas été très productive.

Finalement arrivé à l'école de U.A, il se dirigea vers sa classe et fut étonné de voir qu'il n'était pas le premier arrivé. Nombre de ses camarades étaient en train de discuter de leurs évènements de la journée, ignorant complètement son arrivée et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il s'installa rapidement à sa place et commença à sortir son matériel scolaire quand il tomba sur le stylo d'All Might qu'il avait reçu la veille. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait laissé dans son sac hier vu qu'il avait eu la flemme de faire l'échange de cartables. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cette journée et à une certaine bouille qui lui réchauffait son cœur de marbre. Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas qu'il prendrait tellement conscience de la présence du plus petit et qu'il lui ferait ressentir encore tellement de choses. D'ailleurs, ils avaient tous les deux le même stylo et le fait de savoir qu'ils allaient partager la même chose ne le laissait pas indifférent. C'était quoi cette sensation ? Rah… Il commençait vraiment à se demander ce qui lui arrivait. C'était comme s'il… Il se secoua la tête avant de prendre un air complètement blasé. Il était fatigué de réfléchir sur ses propres sentiments et de se concentrer pour ne pas dévier sur des pensées perverses.

Il vit l'arrivée de ses deux camarades et ne put s'empêcher de se redresser pour mieux voir. Non, il voyait bien que Tenya était vraiment là mais… il dégageait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose que Todoroki connaissait mieux que personne et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'espérait absolument pas qu'une personne suive le même chemin qu'il avait pris et le fait de voir le bleu avec le même regard qu'il avait le gênait. Peut-être devrait-il vraiment aller le voir mais comment l'aborder ? Ils n'étaient pas proches, sans parler du fait qu'il l'avait battu en demi-finale et puis niveau interaction sociale, on le sait tous ce n'est pas son fort. Il espérait que Midoriya le remarquerait et qu'il lui ferait changer de chemin comme pour lui mais au vu de sa mine soucieuse, cela risquait d'être compliqué. Puis son regard dévia vers son cadet qui semblait aussi l'observer. Il sentit un peu le chaud le prendre au visage alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissocier le visage si innocent de l'adolescent avec celui de ses fantasmes. D'ailleurs, il put y voir un mignon petit sourire venant de son camarade associé à un petit bonjour de la main. Il lui rendit la salutation par un signe de tête alors qu'il déviait le regard pour essayer de calmer la tempête de sentiments qu'il ressentait actuellement. En à peine une minute, il n'avait jamais autant ressenti de choses que depuis toutes ses années de jeunesse… c'en était presque désolant mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en vouloir puisqu'il avait un but bien précis. Là, c'était différent. Il avait encore plus de mal à garder son image face au vert. Puis ses pensées se retournèrent vers l'adolescent à lunettes qui dégageait réellement des ondes négatives qu'il reconnaissait bien. Non… est-ce qu'il sentirait réellement de la haine et de la vengeance dans le regard du plus rapide ? Il espérait sérieusement qu'il se trompait…

Alors que l'ambiance était à la détente et que tout le monde était arrivé, le professeur arriva rapidement. Il y avait quelque chose de différent que Shouto ne parvenait pas à voir jusqu'à ce que Tsuyu fasse la remarque qu'il n'avait plus ses bandages, signe qu'il allait mieux. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il n'avait pas fait attention. Mais il était quand même soulagé de savoir que tout allait pour le mieux pour leur professeur parce que mine de rien, cela ne devait pas être très drôle d'être réduit à une momie.

Le cours d'aujourd'hui était particulier. Il devait choisir leur nom de code et honnêtement, il s'en fichait complètement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à son nom de héros et peu importe comment on l'appelait, ce n'était pas son surnom de héros qui caractérisait réellement son personnage… ce n'est pas juste parce qu'il allait avoir un nom particulier que cela allait changer toutes ses actions donc il s'attendait à s'ennuyer. Enfin, le bicolore resta concentré jusqu'à ce qu'Aizawa leur affiche le nombre d'offres d'agences et il fut étonné malgré lui d'avoir eu autant d'offres. Puis, après réflexion, ce n'était pas étonnant vu comment s'est passée la remise des prix. Bakugou avait certes fini premier mais étant muselé et surexcité, cela ne donnait pas forcément envie aux pros de le recruter et Todoroki les comprenait. A ce moment-là, si le blond pouvait le tuer du regard, il serait mort au moins un milliard de fois mais il comprenait ce sentiment aussi après tout, il avait un peu piétiné sa fierté en lui laissant cette victoire si facilement. Pour l'égo de Katsuki, c'était normal que ce soit inacceptable mais il préféra ignorer l'explosif. Cette histoire est passée et cela ne servait à rien de revenir dessus.

Il entendit Momo soupirer avec dépit alors qu'elle se tourna vers lui pour le féliciter mais il ne ressentait aucune joie pour toutes ses offres.

_ Félicitations, Shouto, chuchota Yaoyorozu en essayant de cacher sa propre déception.

_ C'est à cause de mon père…, répondit simplement le concerné sur un ton froid.

C'est vrai, il n'y avait aucun mérite entre son statut de fils d'Endeavor et le comportement plus que reprochable du blond, on pouvait dire que c'était limite servi sur un plateau d'argent et c'était frustrant. On ne le voyait pas forcément pour ce qu'il était, on le voyait pour le statut et la réputation de son père. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait ses preuves donc il avait pris la remarque de sa camarade de classe comme une insulte. Cela l'énervait que tout tourne autour de son géniteur. Et il était irrité de voir qu'il avait encore du mal à garder son calme quand il repense qu'en étant son fils, tout lui était facile d'accès. Juste parce qu'il était son fils, même pas pour ses efforts et la souffrance qu'il a dû endurer. Néanmoins, il n'en voulait pas à la fille. Elle disait ça simplement pour l'encourager et non pour qu'il se sente plus mal et c'était de sa faute pour perdre aussi facilement contenance. Allez Shouto… tu avais décidé de l'oublier, cela ne sert à rien de prendre la tête maintenant. Il a eu des offres, c'est le plus important.

Il vit Mineta secouer légèrement son fantasme qui semblait aussi déprimé que la jeune fille sur sa gauche. Il n'avait pas eu d'offre et ce n'était pas si étonnant vu les dégâts que lui infligeait son propre alter mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir encore plus énervé. Il ne méritait pas forcément de ne rien avoir, au vu du courage qu'il a eu pour se blesser lui-même, mais il savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour cacher la jalousie qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il voyait le pervers aussi proche du vert. Il fallait qu'il se calme… vraiment, sinon cette journée allait finir par être aussi désastreuse que les conditions météorologiques. Il devrait quand même essayer de parler à Izuku pour voir comment il se sent vis-à-vis de tout ça parce que quelque part, il se sentait un peu fautif pour cette histoire même si le vert a dit que ce n'était pas grave. D'ailleurs, le professeur rassura ceux qui n'ont pas eu d'offres en leur assurant qu'ils devront faire un stage malgré tout avec la liste fournie par l'école. Tant mieux, au moins Midoriya ne se trouvait pas démuni à cause de leur combat. D'ailleurs, il devrait arrêter de songer autant à son cadet et se concentrer sur quelle agence il voudrait choisir. Il soupira doucement, encore tellement de choses à penser et tellement de problèmes à résoudre même si maintenant il y voyait plus clair.

L'arrivée de Midnight le sortit de ses songes et le ramena à la réalité. Ah oui, il fallait déjà qu'il cherche un nom et ce serait la professeure qui jugerait cette fois. C'était assez barbant mais il devrait peut-être réfléchir un minimum sur son surnom mais rien ne lui venait réellement en tête… ce n'était pas comme s'il avait envie de faire découvrir sa personnalité avec son nom d'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas quel mot pouvait convenir à son comportement. Bref, c'était sans intérêt… après un soupir, il décida simplement qu'il préférait que les gens l'appellent par son prénom. C'est bien mieux ainsi, cela lui permettra peut-être de se démarquer d'Endeavor et cela lui évitait de trop réfléchir. Une fois son nom écrit, il observa un peu les autres, écoutant rapidement le surnom de ses camarades et chercha le moment pour lui-même se présenter devant toute la classe. Son choix semblait étonner la jeune femme mais il ne pouvait qu'affirmer son choix. Oui, Shouto, c'est très bien. Au moins, cela ne le rattachera pas forcément à son géniteur. Puis il partit s'assoir et son regard se posa sur deux personnes en particulier : Izuku et Tenya. Les deux semblaient énormément hésiter sur leur nom de code. Vu le visage sombre de Tenya, il s'imagina le pire pour son frère et lorsqu'il le vit écrire le début de Ingenium, il se doutait bien que finalement ce héros allait avoir du mal à revenir sur le champ de bataille. Puis finalement, il se ravisa et fit la même option que lui, son prénom. Le bialter ne dit rien mais il se doutait que le délégué devait passer par quelque chose de douloureux, qu'il était pris d'hésitation et qu'il présageait quelque chose de mauvais. Peut-être devrait-il lui parler mais… le problème reste toujours le même. Il ne savait pas si Iida serait prêt à l'écouter, lui un quasi parfait inconnu.

Lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son ami, il ne put s'empêcher de se déconnecter de son problème pour savoir quel surnom avait pris finalement le plus jeune. Et il fut tout aussi étonné que les autres. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce nom vu qu'il lui avait expliqué la signification de ce surnom la veille -ce qui faisait qu'il appréciait encore moins Katsuki- mais en entendant les explications de son choix, il se rappela. Uraraka avait changé cette signification et cela était important pour le plus petit car c'était le début pour sa carrière de héros. Un sentiment malsain naquit dans son cœur alors qu'il jetait un rapide coup d'œil à Uravity qui semblait vraiment heureuse de ce choix. Encore cette sorte de jalousie non justifiée. Il devrait être content qu'elle ait changé la signification de ce surnom mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier Ochako d'être aussi proche du nouveau héros Deku. Après tout, elle a marqué une étape importante dans sa vie et cela le dérangeait. Depuis quand était-il comme ça ? Il devrait vraiment ignorer ces sentiments et réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait faire à l'avenir.

Alors qu'il reçut la liste, il parcourut rapidement les noms des agences jusqu'à arriver sur celle de son père. Son père avait demandé à ce qu'il vienne dans son agence ? L'adolescent aux yeux vairons songea longuement à cette proposition. Les autres offres étaient acceptables mais… le fait qu'il y ait son père le perturbait. Peut-être qu'il devrait y aller ? Car si on y pensait objectivement, son géniteur n'était pas à la deuxième place pour rien. Cela serait sûrement intéressant et enrichissant vu que son agence avait aussi de l'importance, il y avait un champ d'actions plus large en tant que héros. Cela pourrait être rentable pour lui, même si voir son visage de flammes ne l'enchantait guère. Néanmoins, il hésitait toujours. Il ne savait pas si c'était réellement le bon choix et il avait peur que ce ne soit un peu précipité. Mais il ne voyait pas autrement. Il ne se voyait pas forcément dans une autre agence car il savait qu'il pourrait évoluer. Après tout, même si ça le dégoûte de le dire, son père connaissait un minimum ses compétences et savait comment palier ses faiblesses sur le terrain. Ce serait clairement le mieux. Pourtant la rancœur est toujours présente et son propre corps lui criait de ne pas y aller, que cela allait à l'encontre de ses principes. Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire ? Peut-être devrait-il en parler avec sa mère ? Cela lui semblait être une bonne décision après tout. Sa mère était son fil conducteur, alors il était mieux qu'il la consulte avant de faire un choix. Vu qu'ils devaient faire leurs choix rapidement, il décida de s'arrêter à l'hôpital avant de rentrer.


End file.
